A Child of the Eldest Gods
by Cinaedion
Summary: During ancient times, Nyx found Percy alone at the age of thirteen. But Percy does not know his significance. Born at the wrong time, and a twisted history. Born before Greece's greatest heroes. His future will veer of its original course. Because he changed the lives of so many. Including the gods. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Capture?

Chapter 1: The Capture

Percy had to run. He had to keep going. There was _something_ behind him. Something powerful. He dashed into the forest, and soon enough there were cuts running up his arms and across his chest. There was a whisper of wings behind him. A rustle of leaves. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. If only he could get to the shore, he'd be safe. Safe. He hadn't been safe in so long. And then Percy stumbled. _Get up and run Perseus, you must run for your life. You will not be safe here._ The words echoed through his head. The last thing his mother said to him before Sparta burned. _GO! RUN TO THE SEA PERSEUS! PROMISE ME!_

He got back up and ran. And as soon as his foot came into contact with the sand, a tremor went up and around him. And the ghostly figure that was following him fell. "Get a-away f-from me. I-I d-don't want t-to b-b-bother you. J-Just leave me be. . ." Percy's voice trailed off as the figure stood up. It was definitely feminine. The thing's hand reached towards him. '_I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to take you to my home, will you come with me?' _Completely amazed that the _thing_ could talk, Percy just stood there in shock. '_I would appreciate it if you would stop characterizing me as a thing. My name is Nyx.'_

"L-Lady N-Nyx?" this was it, Percy's day was complete, now he was hallucinating. '_Yes, I'm here to take you to my home, as I have said before, you will finally be safe, that is what you want isn't it? To be safe?'_

It was more of a statement than a question, but then again, why not. But Percy was still wary. "What will you do with me? If I come with you?"

_'If you come with me. . .I will do what you want most. I will give you a family. I will adopt you if you want. I will train you. For your destiny approaches. You are meant to change the world. But you must leave with me before Ares arrives. He is tasked to kill you.'_

"I accept."

(Line Break)

"Again!" Percy was battered from the side. "Again!" Hit again from behind. "Come _on _Moros," whined Percy "You know I'm not good with swords. That doesn't give you an excuse to injure me further." Moros laughed."Here we go again with your complaining, I need to teach you the basics at least. Then you can go back to daggers and hunting knives." said the god of doom and destiny. "Fine"

(Line Break)

"Ares, you lost him. You must find him before the year is up. Or he will destroy the existence of the gods. You know the prophecy Apollo sprouted during the council meeting yesterday. The abomination must be destroyed!"

_A child of the eldest gods. I hope this isn't the one. . ._

(Line Break)

"Erebus, we must bless him now. He has learned the basics of weaponry. You know he won't be able to stay conscious when you give him the apple of immortality. And he won't be able to stay conscious when we bless him. We bless him first and once he's unconscious we will give him the apple. He needs to survive this, but he also needs to regain conscious during the right year." Nyx argued.

"I agree Nyx, but combining our blessings as well as making him Champion of our children does seem a bit much. Are you sure he will survive?"

"Yes, I do. But our daughters, the Moirai, say this needs to be done. Also, we must give him the gift of wings. He won't survive without them. His scent is already strong."

(Line Break) Three Years Later

"Alright Percy, today, you have _finally_ finished your training. And so, apparently Mother has something for you."

"Oh admit it, you'll miss me Moros." Moros stalked over.

"Ok, Ok, you won't miss me that's fine!" Percy quickly said. And then Moros hugged him,"Fine I will miss you, and you your annoying big mouth."

Percy left and started walking to his "parent's" room. What could they possibly want? What was so important?

"Welcome Percy, congrats, finally done aren't you?" said Erebus. "Now lets get down to business, Percy come here." Percy came over and Nyx put her hand on his head and started chanting. Erebus came from behind and put his hand on top of Nyx's and started chanting as well. And then he started glowing. Not a blue-green color like he normally did when his aura showed, but a black with silver swirling through it. And then he collapsed like dead weight. Not even three minutes in. Erebus picked him up and carried Percy to his room and laid him there.

"Tell Zoë, to get me one of the apples. We need them, then get Eris and Nemesis and Moros over here." It seemed as if Nyx was talking to the walls. But the assorted wind spirits in the room took the message and went to go give them to the assorted receivers.

(Line Break)

Why would Nyx give her a message? Why would Nyx want one of the apples of immortality? Nyx was already and immortal. No matter she had already sent the apple on its way.

(Line Break)

"What else would Perseus possibly need? He's already been blessed by the two of you." Moros couldn't fathom why Perseus would need so much power.

"You don't understand Moros, we only want you to give him a portion of your blessing. Such as your power over destiny, Eris's wings, Nemesis's power over revenge so him knowing when to take revenge to keep things in balance. Do you understand?" Nyx couldn't believe why Moros would be so oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, so I just started, this is my first fanfic, so please everyone, lets do the good criticism. If you feel like it go ahead with the flames. I want to honestly know how I did. Also if i could get a beta that would be great! So lets do whatever's the usual is. . .**

**Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace out!**

**Cinaedion**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

"So you want us to give him a _portion_ of our blessings?" Eris asked

"In a way, yes. I want you to give him some power over part of your domains, so in a way, he becomes your heir over that domain." Erebus explained

Moros was pacing the room. "You sure he'll survive? He's strong, but destiny, revenge, and wings? He could likely turn into a monster."

"Yes, we're sure. He's stronger than you think, just give him the blessings, all at once, spreading it out would make it fatal."

So the three siblings put their hands over Percy's assorted limbs. Eris had her hands on his back as she started to chant and grow his wings. Moros had his hands over his head, as he started giving him foresight. And Nemesis had her hands over the back of his eyes, and gave him power over balance and revenge. Percy glowed red and dark purple this time. And then it seemed as if all the light vanished from the room.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds."

"And see the world in endless sleep, A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

"A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze."

The screeching voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, echoed throughout the room, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. Percy's eyes shot open, glowed a fiery red, his back arched, and then he fell back with a loud gasp.

(Line Break) In the Council Room-Olympus

"QUIET!" thundering as always, it was none other than Zeus. Hestia sat poking the diminishing fire. Hope was always so low these day with Zeus always bellowing his dislikes, and passing biased votes.

"What now, brother. We know you've been looking for the boy for decades now. You haven't found him. He's probably dead by now." Poseidon, one of the more rational ones of the group.

"Surely you see the fault in your ways brother. He hasn't been found. Give it up." Hades, the more drawn-back of them.

"NO, I SHAN'T. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. HE'S THE CHILD. WE MUST FIND HIM BEFORE HE DESTROY'S US."

"Father, the prophecy said 'Olympus to preserve or _raze_. It doesn't necessarily mean the child will destroy us. And how is he a child of the eldest gods? We aren't the oldest." Apollo tried to calm down his father.

"I think we should get rid of the risk. It isn't wise for us to have a lingering danger." Athena rationalized.

(Line Break) 2000 years later Camp Half-Blood

"Percy, you've finally awoken. You are an immortal, understand. Over time the world has changed. You have slept for about a millennium. You need to understand that though you may be my son, you are adopted, therefore, not my actual son. You will be claimed once there is a campfire. You will understand when you enter. Do not act as if you know everything, I am coming with you and will explain. Follow me." Nyx went off.

Percy struggled to keep up. Nyx had Morpheus train Percy in his dreams. And Nyx had told Morpheus to give Perseus a solid dream self. So over the years, Percy had gone through the shadows, and changed the course of several lives. And in the result the Moirai ended up to hate him.

"Lady Nyx, welcome, you said you would be coming." Chiron said, he didn't bow though, he knew Nyx hated formalities.

"Chiron, this is my adopted son, Percy. Though he is not officially mine. He has powers of darkness, balance, revenge, destiny, and he has wings. We have not found any other powers. We do not know who's son he is. Though he will be claimed at the campfire, so do not worry. He is a demigod, obviously, but you must understand, he has been alive longer than a millennium. He can help teach here. And such. Train him well Chiron. Good-bye."

And with that Nyx left, leaving behind a dark purple rose.

"I shall leave you here Percy, Annabeth will give you a tour of the camp, your attendance at the campfire is necessary. ANNABETH, THERE IS A NEW CAMPER PLEASE GIVE HIM A TOUR!" Chiron said, calculated so it wasn't a shout, but loud enough for the trees to hear. Annabeth came running.

"So this is the newbie? Fine I'll give'm a tour, see you later Chiron."

Annabeth took Percy's arm and led him off to the cabins.

They passed by a green cabin with a thatch roof that had vines growing on it. "That's the Demeter cabin, and the one next to it," which was multi-colored and had flowers everywhere,"is the Persephone cabin."

They looked over all the goddess cabins and then looked at the god cabins. "Where is Hades' cabin?" Percy was confused. All the god/goddesses had cabins except for Hades. "We don't have one." Annabeth said simply.

Just then, a cocky looking boy came over. With sea-green eyes and straight black hair, very unlike Percy's black eyes that were ringed with green and black tousled hair.

"What's up Annabeth. Who's this loser? Another newbie?" said he.

Annabeth's grip was starting to hurt now,"Yeah, kinda skinny ain't he, Orion? Where's Clarrisse we should give him some VIP treatment. Apparently he's supposed to be claimed at the campfire. We should keep him occupied till then, hmm?"

Orion grinned. _This isn't looking too good. How do I escape?_ Percy carefully stared scanning the place. _Forest to the right. Cabins in front. Big house behind me. Forest it is. Time to go._ Looking as if making resolve, Percy's eyes darted everywhere.

"What're you lookin' at newbie?" Orion shoved him,"Time to go find Clarisse, we're gonna take our time with you. C'mon Annabeth. Let's get the ball rolling."

**Author's Note:**

**So, chapter 2 done. I need a Beta. How was is the story so far. I know terrible cliff hanger. I'm still working on it. Plus I'm not that good at this. I think I spelled Clarisse's name wrong. Oh well. Sue me. So was the chapter good, bad, or rubbish.**

**Please, Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace out**

**~Cinaedion**


	3. Chapter 3: Claimed

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait...I know I haven't exactly been regular. I hope that you guys understand. Please, if I could get more reviews that would be great. I need some motivation, and lately I've had writer's block. Thanks, and ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

Well, there weren't exactly very many places that I could run. Obviously I'm a good warrior and all and I've got a lot of training but it's not like I can jump up and say, _Hey ya'll I'm Nyx's adoptive son, and I've trained all my life with all sorts of sharp stuff. _And then smile like a lunatic afterwards. "Hey, we're here to beat you up, what're you smiling about?" the sharp voice of Orion brought him back to Earth.

_There's something funny about that Annabeth girl's eyes._ Sure they were grey and that was unusual, but they were glassy. Not something your supposed to see on a perfectly healthy kid. _Whatever, I'll think about that later, right now I need to get out of here. And it seems to me that running farther into the woods seems like the best idea. But why don't I knock these three around a bit first?_

And that's exactly what he did. You see the three were waiting, and watching, because Perseus was just standing there. And it seemed like he was thinking about something. Oblivious as they were, they thought that were letting Percy's fear settle. Before attacking him that is. They yelled and charged towards him, and Percy whipped out a dagger (for emergencies only, of course) and dodged each and every attack. Orion's sword from behind, _Clang_, Annabeth's bronze dagger from his left side, _Shing_. And really it only went on for about ten mintues or so, before Percy had disarmed the three of them and knocked them unconscious.

"Well, that's that, I guess I don't have to run now. I might as well just go back for dinner. We'll see what the rest of the night holds." And with that Percy walked out of the shallow depths of the forest and back to where all the food was being laid out, the fire roaring. And the stars all alight.

"Perseus, my boy. Where have you been?" Chiron trotted over.

"Oh you know, training a bit," _all lies have a fiber of truth_,"Looking at the cabins. Oh that reminds me, what's at the top of the Big House?"

Chiron grew noticeably uncomfortable. "Nothing, just dust, and spiders."

"Nothing? Really?"

"Yes, yes absolutely. Do come, I have a feeling you'll be claimed tonight." Chiron started to leave, but then he turned around,"Before I forget, today is Friday, and every Friday we have a game of Capture the Flag. The Hermes kids should be able to explain to you."

Time Skip (Three Hours, just after the game)

"I KNOW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" I was furious, how could they just leave me by the stream and just go on with the game, because honestly, I didn't want to be stuck with river duty.

"Yeah, I _did _do it on purpose alright? You got a problem? Just 'cuz you think ain't good enough for this stuff doesn't mean I'm gonna give you something better to work with!" Percy was hating Luke more and more. This camp is sucky.

But then, there was this faint growling noise,"How hungry can you possibly get Luke? We JUST HAD dinner."

"My stomach's not growling...is that coming from the forest?"

"No, Luke, your hearing's impaired."

"Idiot."

_"When your sarcasm so advanced even Luke thinks you're stupid," _Percy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"None of your business."

The thing was, throughout this entire thing, Percy and Luke were walking back to camp from the forest. Everyone else had already left to their cabins and whatnot. So Luke and Percy were all alone.

The growling was getting louder, and Luke and Percy were getting closer and closer to the lake. Once they finally got there, percy had the chance to turn around, and had just enough time to gasp. To gasp at the hellhound that just leaped through the trees. To gasp at this creature that was bigger than a dump truck, this creature that was headed straight for Percy.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PERCY'S BEING ATTACKED BY A HELLHOUND!" Luke had already started yelling.

But the strange thing was, Percy wasn't being attacked by the Hellhound. Like an normal everyday dog, the Hellhound had jumped on Percy's chest and started licking his face, and his shirt. And really just about everything the Hellhound's tongue could reach.

"Get off, Martha, that tickles. No, no I'm absolutely serious, get off me."

It was like Percy was having a conversation with the Hellhound. Martha got off, and Percy stood up, dripping in Hellhound saliva, with the entire camp including Chiron, staring at him.

"Hi?" This was definitely odd. _Wait a second, they aren't staring at me are they..._Nope, they were staring at something above Perseus. Hovering right above his head, was a hologram. But this hologram was different than all the other times and demigod had been claimed. Because this hologram was a combination of three. Directly above Percy's head was a sea-green trident. Next to the trident on one side, was a helm. A black helm. And to be more precise, the helm was smaller and underneath the trident, and it was Hades' symbol. On the other side of trident, there was a lightning bolt. Surrounded by miniature storm clouds. Here he was, a literal child of the eldest gods.

" All hail the Son of Poseidon, Storm-bringer and Earth-shaker! All hail the legacy of Hades and Zeus, Lord of the Dead, and King of Olympus!"

And that's what Perseus was, he was born into a line of demigods. He was the son of the Big Three. And the Fates had planned this from the very beginning of time. He would be the sole purpose of several prophesies. And would he have a peaceful life? The chance of it...ever so slim.

**So...I hope you liked this chapter. I know, probably not the best work I can do. But, I've written Chapter 3 two times before and both times I refreshed my laptop and I lost all the progress. And I got pretty frustrated. Anyways, I really want some reviews, tell me how you like this, and all. Thanks...**

**Read/Rate/Review/Favorite**

**Peace Out!**

**Cinaedion**


	4. Chapter 4: Orion

**Hey everyone, so I'm going to make an effort to write more often. Sorry the third chapter was a bit weird, I hadn't really read the story again before I wrote it. I did this time so the story should be more accurate. Anyways, I need more of those reviews please. I really love it when people review, honestly it makes me really happy. I hope I'm doing good. Thanks, and read on…**

**Chapter 4**

So, I'm a child of three gods. Hooray, how wonderful. Not only have I been blessed by others, now I'm a child of the Big Three. Just great. The one thing I really need right now: attention. Honestly hiding my wings is hard enough, and taking all that care to hide the true extent of my power even harder. I have to make sure it looks like I'm growing, because then it will be obvious something is wrong. I relatively like Luke better now, but something weird is going on, I can feel it. The weather is strange, anybody who visits Camp usually acts really odd. Secrets are being hidden, and I want to find out what they are. _Damn I'm sounding like an Athena kid._

Knock knock knock

Someone's at the door. Really at this time, _Arghh_.

"What do you want?!"

"Idiot, open the door, you aren't the only Poseidon kid."

_Ugh Orion…_

I got up and opened the door, and there he stood with his annoying girlfriend, Annabeth. Whose eyes again, were glassy..._Odd._

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Like I said you aren't alone, Gods, just 'cuz you're a legacy of two of the Big Three and the son of Poseidon doesn't mean you're some sort of big-shot got it?" Orion's eye was twitching,"I've been here for four years, got it? And I've gone on four quests and I've succeeded on all of them. And you are NOT going to STEAL MY GLORY!"

Oh my gods, this kid was an idiot. A complete and total idiot.

"Why can't we just get along, because honestly, we're half brothers. I'm not gonna try and steal your glory or whatever. But you need to understand that should I receive a test you can't throw a fit."

He looked as if he was deciding on something, I really hoped he would take my offer.

"Fine, I guess. But I suppose since we _are_ brothers I should tell you a few things," he turned to Annabeth,"Annabeth, why don't you go to your cabin? Hmm?"

She just stiffly turned around and left.

Orion P.O.V

I sighed. Loudly. What was I gonna do. I put up this tough exterior to deal with the pain. And here I get this half brother, a year older than me probably. And half my problems just float away. I know the prophecy, I know whose shoulders it will be on now. I'm not sure if I can do this. Just let all those secrets go as if they weren't really there. Percy seemed to be interested. _Oh, who am I kidding, Percy doesn't give a damn._

"What's wrong, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to…"

_Why was he acting so supportive._ I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I'll tell you, I just-it's hard okay? I've kept secrets all my life and I'm just about to let them fly. Not the easiest thing."

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." At this, Percy seemed uncertain. What was Percy hiding that could be so bad. Supposedly, from the rumors floating around camp, Percy was from a rich and powerful family. And technically, since Percy was a legacy, _of two gods_ _as well_, it wouldn't be a surprise if he acted like he had no care in the world. If he acted as some sort of arrogant ass.

"Why would I want to know your secrets," I sneered,"You're probably some rich brat who thinks he's the king of the world. Legacy right? Probably knew all about demigods since you were born."

"You don't understand, I am not what you think. Not in the least, although I have known about demigods for quite a long time."

Ok then, so we don't know all that much in reality. But we know there is something suspicious going on. We aren't that far from a lot of things.

Percy opened his mouth, so I turned around to look at him.

"What? You want to say something?"

"No, it just looked like you were thinking really hard. So, you want to start on your story?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I'll start from the beginning…."

**Sorry this one is a bit short. The next chapter will be Orion's story. Sorry for all those who were expecting Orion to be ignorant idiot. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I need more reviews. I need to know how much you guys like this story. Anyways, **

**Peace out,**

**-Cinaedion**


	5. Chapter 5: The History

**Sorry my last chapter was so short, I will try to make the next few chapters including this one really long. Like, really long. I want you guys to give me some ideas. What do you want happening. I know there isn't much of the story yet, but I hope you like it. If you find any errors, tell me. I want some criticism, because I want to know what the opinions of others are. Tell me if you think this is a well written story. Read on….**

Chapter 5:

Third Person P.O.V.

"Alright, so let's start from the beginning...I'm, well a troubled kid, obviously. I never met Poseidon until after my third quest, where I went to the Mountain of Despair, held the sky, and get nearly killed by Atlas," by now Orion was starting to get agitated,"And once I get back, all I get is a _Oh nice job son, you just saved the world from probable disaster_ and then a pat on the back." His voice was starting to rise, and Perseus was getting ready to listen to a rant.

"I've lived in New York my whole life. My mom was murdered, I ran away from abusive adoptive parents that took me in after I was put in an adoption center, this is after I went through a ton of relocation and a bunch of random interviews with officials. I was seven when I left, almost eight, on my way downtown, which wasn't the best place. I met Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke. Thalia is now the tree on Half-Blood Hill. Luke's going rogue, and Annabeth's still mental."

"Ok, ok wait. Annabeth's mental? Like honestly this I don't get. How can _Athena's _daughter be _mental_? And Luke's going rogue? " Percy cut in, because obviously, Annabeth did seem a bit looney, but not that much.

"Oh yeah, she's mental. She has some sort of disorder, I can never pronounce the name so forget that. Although she is okay most of the time, but that's why I keep her so close to me all the time. Why her eyes are always glazed. Why she acts so odd. Why she follows me around. We're the same age, and we're practically siblings. I know I act like a jerk, but I only do it so no one gets the nerve to hurt Annabeth. I'm sorry about everything, but I hope you understand."

He avoided Luke. "Don't worry I get it, I just hope we can get along after this."

"Yeah, sure, now on with this, so I met Annabeth's group. We left together to CHB except with Grover it was pretty slow. We got caught by a group of cyclops. We were practically stuck in this house for some three days or so. I didn't have any weapons. Neither did Annabeth. Annabeth thought up a plan along with a lot of prodding from myself. I tried to get her to think, and she got an idea. The cyclops didn't know we were there, they only knew about Thalia and Luke. Grover had disappeared. We did what we could, but Thalia got seriously injured, Luke nearly lost his leg. But we got out of there. We had just _**barely made it**_. And we were so close."

Orion was crying, half of his words incomprehensible.

"W-we were a-almost to the b-border. U-until H-hades thought i-it w-would b-be a g-g-good idea to send an a-army of m-monsters after us." He was hysterical.

"S-So close, b-b-but it was about t-time t-t-to. T-two children of t-the Big Three were b-b-bound to cause s-some havoc. Thalia being the e-eldest said she w-would stay b-b-behind. We pleaded, we begged her. She d-didn't listen. Cursed pride. She thought she could do it. She thought she could take the entire army herself. Hellhounds and all three Kindly Ones. Cyclops, dracanae, who knows what else. We didn't know what we should have done. Grover was back, but he was unconscious, we had to drag him across the border. Annabeth was practically frozen with fear. I pulled her along as best as I could. And Luke…..He promised us, he'd never leave us."

Percy was oddly patting Orion's back now. He didn't know what he should be doing. He'd never been in this scenario before. And he was still wondering about Luke.

"And then what does he do? He thought he should just up and leave. Why? Because Hermes never treated him properly and the gods treated him like he was a pawn. And I mean they do that but that doesn't mean that you should join Kronos, like he's gonna be any better. I tried to persuade him. But I couldn't, he's gonna break his promise. Annabeth's shattered. Locked herself up in the bathrooms. It took me two days before I could persuade her not to kill herself. This was a couple days before you came"

"Uhm, yeah, its alright. I'm sure everything will get better….."

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVERYTHING'S FALLING APART! THALIA'S NOT HERE, SHE'S A TREE! SHE'S A FRICKIN TREE. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? BECAUSE HONESTLY WE AREN'T EXACTLY IN THE BEST MOMENT IN TIME!"

"What do you mean? Also, do tell me more about Luke."

Orion looked to the ceiling,"Great, now I have to tell you this sooner than I wanted. How old are you?"

"Umm, fifteen? Why?"

"Alright, we have a year, and you're older than me by a year as well."

"You've lost me."

"There's a prophecy. It was issued some millennia ago. I was supposed to be the heart of it, until you came along. This is how it goes. _A half blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._ It's followed me for so long. Annabeth and I found it, Chiron found out and made us swear not to tell anyone unless absolutely necessary. This seems pretty necessary to me. About Luke….For years Kronos has launched small attack forces just to slow us down and kill the demigods they could. We've literally thrown half our rules out the window for the sake of surviving. Luke never like the way the Olympians treated us. Nor how they treated the children of the minor gods. He wants to join Kronos. He offered the choice to me, I declined, he left it up to me. Said he wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the battle field. He'll ask you sooner or later so watch out."

"Well that was...interesting. So you said Poseidon is a pretty absent god."

"Well...no. Not exactly. I've seen quite a bit of him after that third quest. So we've gotten pretty close. Although you should go talk with him. If you have time, you know, just walk into the ocean. I'll come with you, we'll go together."

"Yeah, we should do that." Percy was getting pretty jittery too now.

"Alright, your turn. How do you know so much? And why did you act like it was so obvious you were older than me?"

**HI AGAIN! Hope you liked this chapter, it took me some time, along with a lot of interruptions. I really want those reviews if you please. The next chapters, I will make an effort to make them pretty long. Hope you liked it. Read on!**

**Peace out!**

**-Cinaedion **


	6. Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

**Hello everyone! SORRY SORRY SORRY I've been gone so long. My finals are May 26-28 and I probably won't update until they're over. Hope you like the story so far. I feel that I should just stop asking for reviews because obviously it doesn't do any good, and if you guys want to review you will. So all I can say is to read the story, and to have fun. I hope this story made you smile, if you guys have any ideas of what should/could happen or any ideas of what the next chapter should be, PM me or write a review. So read on…..**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

"I'm older than you by probably a few millenia. I was raised by Nyx, and her children. But, the past few millenia I was put to sleep. I am. . .immortal. An immortal without a domain. I was given an apple of immortality. This the council does not know, and I am trusting you with this delicate information."

What else could I do _but_ tell Orion my story, he told me his.

"So basically, you're an old dude who should be dead but is alive?"

"Yes, I was partially blessed by my adoptive siblings, and fully blessed by Nyx and Erebus. So, other than the few powers I have inherited by Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. I also have wings from Eris. The ability of foresight from Moros, and the power to keep balance and to give revenge from Nemesis. I do not know the details."

"So. . .you had the good life. You were probably laughing at me the entire time weren't you?"

Orion is bold, I never knew he would be that frank.

"As a matter a fact, I was quite interested by your story, what you do no understand is that, I had a life before Nyx," my voice dropped to a whisper,"_before my mother was killed, before my life became stable, before I was treated like royalty_."

"Dude, listen, what type of life did you have that was so bad, I mean I know us half-bloods have it hard, but seriously?"

He doesn't understand, well then, I'll have to make him.

"I will tell you my story, my real story, before Nyx. My mother. . .was sold into prostitution, she was captured by an army, and she was not fully Greek. My father, Poseidon, took pity on her, and offered to marry her. And my mother, wanting to take any chance to get away from the house, said yes."

"So basically, you were born like three thousand years ago?"

"Yes, Poseidon married my mother, and they had me. Once Zeus realized that Poseidon had a child, me, he sent Ares after me. Not only because of his rivalry with Poseidon, but because a new prophecy had been issued."

"_The Great Prophecy?"_

"The very same. My mother was killed by Ares after the house was set on fire, and just before she died, she...she told me...she told me to run. To run to the sea, because that was where I would find my sanctuary. So I ran. I ran, and I ran and I ran. And I didn't stop, Ares running behind me the entire time. Eventually, I fell. I thought that this was it, I was going to die at Ares' hand. But then Nyx appeared, and she was anxious. Neither of us had time. There was no way I would be able to get to the sea in time. So she offered to me, a deal. I become part of her lineage, and she saves me from whatever my fate was at Ares' hand. Naturally I accepted."

_Should I keep going, he seems as if this is too much to take in. I wonder what he is thinking. I should just keep talking._

"So I left there with Nyx, and became her adopted son. I was partially blessed by three of her children, and am the champion of Darkness. After Moros, one of Nyx's sons, gave me some basic training with weapons, I was given my blessing from Nyx and Erebus, which put me to sleep. That moment was vital, where Nemesis, Eris, and Moros had only a split second to give me their partial blessings. After which, to keep me alive, I was given an apple of immortality."

"You're. . .You're immortal?!"

"No, I didn't just say that."

And just like that, we started laughing.

Third Person P.O.V

The atmosphere of darkness and despair was lifted. Both Percy and Orion, now completely accepted and trusted each other. They both knew and

understood each others' stories. And both of them knew, that this would lead to a long and happy friendship. And though there were so many things that would threaten to pull them apart. . .this would be the one thing the fates would bestow upon them that would, instead of saddening them, would help them up, and show them the sunlight. Because not everything was in the dark for them. But this wouldn't last long. It would never last long. And in the darkness, in the hidden shadows, all those who could were laughing. Laughing that the pair could be so naive…

**HELLOOOO. Quite happy you guys are still with me. I know, not long. I can't really write'em long. Just not my thing. And I just realized it too…..whatever….**

**Peace Out**

**Cinaedion**

**PS. I sound bipolar :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Call of Chiron

**So...looks like you all are enjoying the story yeah? Well, obviously, I'm not the most responsible writer either, I know. But you all can expect a LOT of chapter and possibly a new story because my summer break has begun. Well, technically it started last week on Thursday, but then again, no need for specifics…**

**On with the chapter!**

Percy POV

I never did understand the need for archery. What if I don't want to learn it. Really, because Moros had taught me everything I needed. I did NOT need to learn some damn archery for some random quest that I KNOW I will be put on.

"Yo, Perce!"

Looks like Orion's back. I turn around and there he is, grinning like a fool.

"What's up? You look like the fishes finally stopped calling you 'Master'."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Dad says he wants to see you. Says he thought you were dead, and he didn't really want to talk to Hades 'bout it."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see him tomorrow. By the way, have you figured out what the purpose of archery is, because if I can manage to hit an arrow backwards, but gods forbid that one reaches the bull's eye, I think it's completely useless."

"Yeah, don't worry about that, all of us children of the sea are like that. Just try not to be in the archery range at the same time as other people."

"I noticed. Idiot."

We started walking towards the lake, and I started to wonder. If went to the Underworld, would Hades smite me, and if I went into the sky, up into Zeus' domain, would he blast me out? Really? Would it be possible?

"What's on your mind?", we had sat down by the bank of the lake.

"Eh, nothing much. Just wondering about our crazy heritage."

"Well that certainly makes _everything so much more specific_."

"Yeah well, do you think. . .if I went into the Underworld, d'you think Hades would kill me? I mean, I am his legacy and all…"

"Meh, I don't know. We could try, but Hades doesn't really like me."

"The Great Prophecy will come into action soon, I can't avoid it much longer."

"Huzzah! Obviously, you're like what? Three thousand years old."

"Well, yeah, but technically I'm immortal, so I don't have to be three thousand year, I could be your worst nightmare."

"My worst nightmare?"

Orion looked skeptical.

"Yup," I smirked,"I know you hate babies, I would become one of those cranky babies, except I'd _still_ be able to kick your butt, _and_ I'd be a whining two year old."

"You wouldn't"

"You're acting like I'm too innocent to do that. You forget, I unlike you, was taught by Nemesis."

Orion POV

I ran, I ran as fast as possible, I didn't know what sorts of tricks Percy was full of. I nearly made it to the Big House, trying to get to Chiron. I didn't make it. Well I kind of did. I got to Chiron, well I ran into to him, and fell on my ass. But I didn't get to the Big House as previously planned.

"Orion! Both you And Perseus must come immediately. I am sure you know what I am talking about. The war council is ready, only you two are missing!"

Well there go our plans…

**Ooooh Cliffhanger, I feel so evil, I think it motivated both you and me. Hooray. You know, I think I'll try for putting up a chapter multiple times a week. You should expect one up maybe two or three days from now. Maybe tomorrow if you lot are lucky. But then again you never know.**

**Peace out!**

**-Cinaedion**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning

**Hello again! I saw how many people read the story, and I was like "Well I'll have to write another chapter". Sorry for the last one being so short, I just wanted to fill you in, this one should be back up to usual around almost two thousand words. So...yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

Orion POV

There goes our plans...at least we'll be there together, yeah. This meeting can't be about anything _except_ the Great Prophecy.

"Orion! Pay attention!"

I turned around, Chiron was anxious, Chiron almost never showed his emotions. This is odd.

"Yeah, I'm paying attention. We have to go to the Big House you said?"

"Yes, yes, do hurry. You too Perseus."

"For the _last time_, just call me Percy," Percy was annoyed,"I'm not some old British dude."

We walked into the meeting, Clarisse was staring at me, as if she was trying to find out why I was with the 'newbie'. Whatever.

"What took you so long punk?" Clarisse sneered at Percy.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you had a brain you could figure it out, hmm?"

Oh Percy.

"Ahem. We can't be here all day, so it'd be nice if you three shut up and sat down." Stupid Athena kid.

"Young heroes. I do hope most of you understand why we are here. The Great Prophecy has started, Percy, if you would please."

Percy stood up,"Yeah sure," he cleared his throat and began.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds._

_And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._

That's when the arguments started. Clarisse yelling from one end of the table asking why the hell Percy was the one, why it wasn't me. Silena started crying. The Stolls just sat there trying to figure out whether or not they should start shouting. But I guess they decided not to and Travis banged his fist to the table.

"HEY! WE AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYWHERE IF WE ACT LIKE INDECISIVE FIVE YEARS OLDS! UNDERSTAND!"

I don't think anybody was expecting that. Percy gave me a look. Probably trying to mentally have a conversation with me_,_ but I knew what he wanted. So, I stood up.

"You want to know why Percy's being chosen instead of me? Well I'll tell you. Percy, was born three thousand years ago, ran from his homeland because his mother died in a fire, she told him to run to the sea. And he did, or well, he tried to. Having Ares on your tail isn't fun. Percy wasn't going to make it, until Nyx, showed up. She gave him a decision. She told him, that he could come with her, and be properly trained and adopted, or she could leave him there to his fate. What do you think he chose?"

Murmurs ran throughout the room. Probably answering the question.

"He chose to go with Nyx! Where he trained with Moros, one of Nyx's children, in combat! He could probably wipe the floor with all of you! He is an IMMORTAL! Yet you all think of him as some sort of child! I thought better of you!"

Clarisse looked down in what seemed to be shame. Michael spoke up.

"So what's the plan? We have some old greek dude here to help us, but we still don't have a clue about what we should do."

"We prepare for war Michael. Seriously. Use your brain. So, Athena Cabin, come up with some plans, because we have, what like 150-200 campers that can fight. I want you to divide our numbers and place a good amount of numbers in front of every tunnel and bridge going into New York. Take the hunters into account."

Percy finally spoke,"The hunters should be here in a few days. By then we should be ready to go."

I nodded, so did Clarisse, she seemed to have a new respect for Percy.

"So is everything cleared up?"

"No."

I turned to Percy,"Wait, what?"

"I said, no."

"Umm, ok then. What do you have on your mind?"

"I know what most of the prophecy means."

Everybody sat down again. We stared at Percy. Chiron was shocked.

"The first line, A half-blood of the eldest gods, everybody knows what that means. In the beginning everyone thought it would be Orion, and that makes sense. But it is me, because I am a literal child of the eldest gods."

Everyone nodded and he went on.

"I'm going to skip the next part and go straight to, And see the world in endless sleep. Tell me, when was the last time any of you saw a saytr who came back with a demi-god. You want to know why they aren't back? Because they were put to sleep, not death, they are sleeping. We all know most of the minor gods have sided with Kronos, so tell me. Which god holds the power of sleep in their hands?"

_Morpheus. That's who he's talking about._

"A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap. Yes? This is not Riptide, or what you all know as Orion's sword. It is another blade. Maybe someone should go talk with Annabeth and find out."

Percy had a gleam of knowledge in his eyes.

"A single choice shall end his days, this, is not me. Because in the end I will not be the hero. Orion will not be a hero. But another one, led astray. Will be the hero."

All of us were waiting for the last line.

"Olympus to preserve or raze. This, I do not know. Even I cannot tell the future."

Everyone was disappointed. Chiron turns to look at Percy.

"Tell me child, how did you gain this knowledge?"

"Tell me Chiron. After so many heroes and prophecies, you know and understand that most prophecies have double meanings. Most prophecies are based off of past events, which caused this to happen. Look carefully at what happened to decipher what will happen. It is a good skill for a trainer the likes of you."

Percy looked at Chiron with a knowing eye, and Chiron suddenly understood what he meant.

"Tomorrow, we prepare for the coming war!"

**Hope you liked it. **

**Peace out!**

**-Cinaedion**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gathering of Forces

**Hello again. I believe I have to thank a certain fan of this story. . .so to percyjacksonfan555, thank you thank you thank you for your review. To everyone else, thank you for all you've done. Please, enjoy the story.**

Percy POV

There was almost nothing I could do. Sure I put up a strong front in front of everyone else. But really, I wasn't that courageous. All my other quests were done by my dream self, meaning, there was no way I could die. This war though. I know I'm not going to be the hero in the end. That's what the oracle told me. The oracle that warned me in my dreams, the oracle that warned my mother. And the oracle that I never told anyone about. She was intertwined into my family. What was I supposed to do. I had never met my father personally. And I suppose I should go meet him. I walked back to my cabin.

"Orion. Get up!"

"What do you want? Why are you even up this early?"

Orion rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How am I supposed to get to Dad."

He just stared at me, then his eyes widened. I realized he wasn't looking at me. I turned around too. There was nothing there, but then I saw something in the corner of my eye. You see, from the Poseidon cabin, you can clearly see past Half-Blood Hill. Past the barrier. There are lines of monsters, dust is rising up everywhere. And came with them two titans. I can't tell who they are yet. Too far away.

"Orion get up. I'll get the Apollo cabin to wake everyone else up with one of their sonic arrows. You better be in armor when I get back, we don't have much time."

I ran yelling.

"GET UP! EVERYONE INTO YOUR ARMOR!"

Clarisse walked out.

"They're here aren't they?"

"Yes, but this is only the beginning. So hurry, and warn the others!"

People were starting to get up. Looks like we don't need that arrow anymore. I turned around and went to the Big House.

"CHIRON! HURRY! THE FIRST FIGHT HAS COME TO OUR DOORSTEP!"

Chiron came as fast as a centaur possibly could inside a house, we ran out. Or well I ran, Chiron galloped.

"Have you woken the other demigods?"

"Yes, they are getting armor and weapons. I suggest you do the same Chiron."

"Yes, yes. I-I'll be right back."

Chiron was flustered.

I had to get help, we weren't prepared. I ran to the beach and swam to try to get to my Dad's palace, but I didn't know where it was, so I went with

gut feeling. I knew Nyx wouldn't help, and neither would my adoptive siblings, they'd want to see my determination. And my skills. I don't know how, but I got to Atlantis. Everything was deathly silent. Too silent. Like a ghost town. Everything's been deserted. That or...I could hear faint sounds in the distance. A distant crash. Yelling. I shouldn't be here. I had to get back to shore. I had to get away from here.

(Line Break)

I have to call Nyx. Or at least get Moros here. Maybe some others. I fished a dracma out from my pocket.

"Oh Isis, please accept my offering."

I didn't have to do much for a rainbow, the sea spray was good enough.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm gonna need some help."

"Oh Percy. Poseidon can't help can he?"

"Yeah. There's something going on. Atlantis is deserted, fighting is going on in the distance. I don't have time to call Hades. And Zeus won't help."

"Who do you want? I'll send them."

Nyx was troubled.

"You know, Percy, you handle this, but, I haven't unlocked your powers yet. If you would like, you can forgo your siblings and just use your powers.

Using them will come to you naturally."

I didn't have time to think.

"No. I don't have time Mom. The aftershock of the powers will affect me and I'll be too weak. Gift me with these when I sleep. I will have time to train

and get used to them in the few days before the final battle."

I could already hear the screams and distant fighting. Looks like they've started.

"As you wish Percy, who do you want?"

"I want Moros, Ker, the Keres, Nemesis, and Eris."

"That many?"

"The first battle is always the hardest, mother."

"You have learned much Perseus."

She smiled at me, and swiped her hand through the message. I started to go towards the battlefield when there were five dark flashes behind me.

"Going to start without us brother?"

"No of course not Moros. But hurry. There are many to be slain."

I had switched back to Ancient Greek with my siblings.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please do Review/Favorite/Follow, and everything else. But really above all else. Just enjoy the story. :)**

**Peace out!**

**-Cinaedion**


	10. Chapter 10: The Disappearance

**I am back! Please, do PM me if you have any questions, and I will answer as soon as possible. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If any of you have any opinions or ideas on what you want next do not hesitate to give a review or to PM me. Thanks anyways. So, enjoy the chapter!**

Third Person POV

As the siblings ran up over the hills dividing the beach and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, it seemed as if the sounds of fighting got farther and farther away from them. And although there probably wasn't much the gods could do, it wouldn't be long until the monsters and demigods on the other side challenged them.

Percy POV

We ran up the hill, ready for the long hours of battle, but when we got there, to where the battlefield was supposed to be. . .there weren't any monsters there.

"PERCY!"

I turned around, as did my siblings. Orion was coming towards me, sword raised.

"PERCY! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! DO WHAT YOU CAN!"

Moros and Nemesis started chanting.

"What are you doing?" I said not looking, I had my sword ready for Orion,"We really don't have time for this."

I started fighting with Orion. He looked like he was having a hard time. I was staying on defense.

"Percy, I want you to listen carefully. I don't know what type of spirit this is, but it's controlling me, obviously," his face contorted in pain,"I can't keep talking for long, it's too much effort. But, I want you to know our situation," We had our swords crossed, I really didn't want to kill him,"The monsters h-have re-retreated back i-into Tarturus. Wasn't. . .wasn't much w-we could do. He-head to New York, to Olympus. Y-you w-will f-f-find your answer there."

"No, Orion! Listen to me! Where are the rest of the demigods?"

"I-I can't. Be strong Percy. . ."

The lasting light in Orion's eyes faded and his eyes glazed. Orion dropped his sword and he fell limp to the floor, vanishing in a flash of black light.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! ARGH! THIS IS IT! WE'RE DOOMED! I CAN'T TAKE KRONOS ALONE WITH ONLY FIVE GODS TO MY AID!"

"Percy. Percy, calm down. How much time do we have?"

Eris is concerned for the first time.

"No, we don't have long. Not long at all-"

"Percy, you should see this."

I turned, Nemesis sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

_Whoa…_

"I do believe you are baffled, and yes this is an Iris message. I was able to get my hands on a little someone," Kronos pulled Iris into the picture, covered with chains and a collar 'round her neck,"You see, I thought that your force of demigods was a little to weak. So I transported them here, because after the war, I want some pets and trophies kept for my generals. You have three days to prepare, grandson."

He swiped his hand through the message and the mist dissipated.

"Three days," I croaked out,"We have _three days_."

Moros opened his mouth,"We should probably start training you on more than just combat, yeah?"

I looked at him,"More than combat? You mean all the stupid _divine power _and all that nonsense that you probably gave me?"

Eris interrupted,"Yeah that, and the stuff you got from being a legacy of two other gods. You know you're actually a grandson of Hades and a great-grandson of Zeus."

"Wait what? How is that even possible? They're my uncles and my grandparents. Hooray."

"Well. . .yes in a manner of speaking. Your mother, was a daughter of Hades, and your grandfather, on your mother's side, was a son Zeus."

"Uh yeah, okay, whatever. Didn't need to know that. I'll just leave them as my uncles you know."

"One more thing Perseus," Nemesis hadn't spoken since the beginning,"You are stronger than you think. Never has a line been so diverse. You may

be a legacy of Hades and Zeus, but you are just as strong as you would be if you were their son. You are a powerful demigod, and the fates have given this power to you because it would help you but not give you an advantage. It will take many years for you to master the smaller details of your powers. And you having such immense strength is what _I _have made you capable of, because it will let you balance the world in it's own right."

**Hello Again. I do hope you all were ok with the wait. GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE. Actually, I would really love some ideas of your end, **_**also**_ **please please please give me some opinions. **

**Make sure to Favorite/Review/Putting me on Story Alert/And all the other stuff too.**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	11. Chapter 11: Wings

**Hello my friends! I'm back. Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I just had some stuff get in the way. I really love the fact that you guys are acknowledging the fact that I'm human and I cannot write 24/7. But just for you guys I have already started with Chapter 12 and you guys should get it tomorrow or the day after, latest. I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE! BECAUSE I LIKE REVIEWS. Seriously my one wish is that some will straight up like smack me with words and tell me everything wrong with my story and tell me to fix it STAT. BUT, here's another chapter sooooo, don't mind me. Enjoy the chapter of awesomeness!**

Percy's POV

There wasn't much I could do. I know I'm technically an immortal, but I don't have domains. The fates haven't come up to me, and I'm not an official _god_. It's confusing. Today is the last day. And I've been able to fit as much training as possible. Moros and the others are looking for the location of the fight and where the demigods are being held. We know they're in some soft form of Tartarus but we don't know where.

Flashback:

"Percy! Pay attention!"

_I looked up,"Yeah Eris, I know."_

"_No you don't. I know your friends are missing and all that, but honestly if you want them back, you need these skills."_

"_Fine."_

"_You need to concentrate on the small of your back. This is going to hurt and I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you."_

"_Umm, ok."_

_That was pretty straightforward. And soon enough, there was a piercing sensation at the small of his back._

"_You. . .said you. . .weren't going to. . .sugarcoat it!"_

_I grunted, I braced my arms against the ground. It felt like there was something trying to push itself out of my spine and shoulder blades. And it _

_**hurt**__._

"_You done whining there?"_

_I let out a breath and collapsed."_

(Line break)

"Percy! Percy wake up, man! You've got hella awesome wings!. Never knew Eris had that kinda power."

_I groaned,"What do want Moros? Leave me alone, I feel like a dump truck ran me over."_

"_Get up drama queen."_

"_Yeah yeah."_

_I sat up. Or well I tried to sit up. There was this weight on my back that felt like it was pulling me down._

"_You need help there?"_

_I squinted up at Moros,"Ya think?"_

_He helped push me up. And sat me back against the pillows._

"_You've got some nice wings there. I guess Eris wasn't lying about that."_

"_What! WINGS?! Since when do I have wings?!"_

"_Actually the better question would be-"_

"_I don't CARE what the BETTER question, would be. I care since when I've been a human-bird hybrid you idiot!"_

"_Okay okay," Moros snickered,"After that training session with Eris, which by the way was a couple hours ago, you've slowly been pushing the wings out of your system. We woke you up when they were out all the way."_

"_We? Whose we?"_

"_Percy look around you, what are you blind?"_

"_Oh. Yeah okay."_

_Eris looked really worried. Like she wasn't sure if I'd make it through. Nemesis looked like she wanted to strangle Eris, and Moros just looked overly cheerful._

"_Percy, your next training session is with me."_

End of Flashback

And that was where I was headed now. Behind the cabins to find Nemesis. Eris said flying would come naturally to me. Ok, wasn't the answer I expected.

"Percy! If you keep walking you'll wonder where you are."

"Huh?" I turned around, oops.

"Where were you thinking of going? Off a cliff?"

"Uh no. So what is it I'm going to be learning with you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh come on Nemesis!"

Who had already started walking towards the forest. I ran floated up to her, using my wings for the first time, I suppose it did come naturally I just

didn't have to think about it.

"Nemesis!"

"Just follow me Perseus."

"COME ON!" I said, exasperated.

Nemesis was smirking, she's having fun.

"FINE! But seriously where are we going."

She turned halfway to look at me.

"To the sand dunes."

"The sand dunes? Like the ones in Oklahoma?"

"No," Nemesis looked wistful,"the sand dunes of the ancient pyrokinetics."

"Umm, what?"

"Although fire is not part of my domain, these people, the pyrokinetics, followed me, and were a cult. They've died out. There is fire in my veins, but I cannot control it. Anyone blessed by me, gets that power. So we are going to the sand dunes, to channel that power into something feasible."

"Fire? But Nemesis, I don't recall anything related to fire connected to you."

"That's because almost no one knew about it."

Nemesis looked up to the sky.

"There was not much I could do."

"About what?"

"You will soon find out, Percy."

**Ahaha. AHAHAHAHAHA. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay yeah, so cliff hanger. Don't worry i will get you guys your next chapter really really really soon. Please please please please give me some reviews people! I survive on that stuff. You guys must inspire me. Because you all have a part in this too. If you don't give me ideas and like opinions and criticism and stuff. Sooner or later I'll end up with writer's block and I'll disappear for good long while. Just sayin'. I want to start another story, not really sure what i should write about. Gimme some opinions kay? **

**Peace Out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	12. Chapter 12: The Sand Dunes

**Hello! Hope you liked the previous chapter. Anyways, here's the new one. Enjoy!**

(**bold is Nemesis in Percy's head**)

Third Person POV

Percy and Nemesis walked to the middle of the forest, where they interlocked hands, and flashed to the sand dunes. There were miles and miles of dunes, beyond the mortal eye could see. Nemesis swept her hand over the ground, and the sand dunes that surrounded the pair melted away. Sand flew up everywhere and there were sounds of thunder. When the dust cleared, Nemesis and Percy were standing on a large white circle, and in front of them there was a path leading to the fortress in front of them.

"What-what is this place?"

Percy turned to look at Nemesis. Her eyes were glassy.

"Nemesis?! This isn't a joke!"

Nemesis turned to Percy, stiffly, like she didn't have full control over her body. She fell to her knees, and her head tilted upwards. Her mouth opened and green smoke poured out.

"NEMESIS?!"

Percy was starting to panic. The sky turned black. And it was as if several voices started talking, but you wouldn't be able to pinpoint any of them. All in variations of Nemesis' voice.

_Percy. . .promise me. . .you'll forgive me. . ._

"NEMESIS?! NEMESIS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_In a place. . .you'd never want me. . .to suffer in. . .In a place. . .you'd never think. . .I'd suffer in. . ._

"Nemesis, what should I do then?"

_You must accept. . .this. . .Walk where I tell you. . .And go where I direct you. . ._

"Will you tell me what happened?"

_Soon, brother. . .soon. . ._

And instead of the voice hissing it started to whisper.

Stand, brother, and raise your head. Do not surrender to those who push you. Go where your instinct leads you and I will guide you along. . .

And with that it was as if the non existent presence vanished.

Percy POV

I slumped to the sand, with thoughts swirling all around my head. _Where is Nemesis, no where is EVERYONE? Nemesis said she was suffering. In a place no one would expect. What the hell did that mean. UGH!_

**(Line break ~ two hours later)**

**Percy? Percy can you hear me?**

I whipped my head around,"Nemesis?! Where are you?"

**So you can hear me. Follow my directions we do not have much time.**

"Alright. So where are you? In my head?"

**Yes Percy in your head. It took me some time to gain enough energy, now do you see the white fortress in front of you?**

"Yeah. What about it?"

**Take three steps towards it. **

I took three steps forward,"Now what?"

**Go once to your left, then go another three steps forwards.**

"Why do I have to follow these _instructions_ or whatever you call it?"

**Because the fortress you see is a mirage the true fortress can only be found by certain steps towards it. Now, go to your left once more and then turn back to where you started.**

"Alright," I was being really really cautious. I have no exact idea what these steps were supposed to be, a password of sorts according to Nemesis.

"I've turned around Ne-WHOA!"

**I take it you see the fortress yes?**

I could hear the smile in Nemesis' voice.

**I want you to go forward, and explore the fortress. I will be gone, look for a black torch with gold engravings. After that, concentrate back on Camp Half Blood and you will be there, tell Moros I have been taken. He will understand.**

I took a moment to process everything, but I was a moment too late.

"NEMESIS? NEMESIS COME BACK!"

_DAMN IT! I might as well do what Nemesis told me, find the black torch with gold engravings._

I started walking to the fortress, and it seemed walking was easier, I looked down and understood why I had taken those steps. It was because it unlocked a path to the fortress, because without it, I would have fallen into this black abyss below. It was as if the terrain was cut in half. One half where I was walking before was filled with sand dunes, the other half was just this long long long black emptiness. I pushed open the door to the fortress. And I just walked in. As I walked along the first passage, I noticed that as I went the torches near me started to turn themselves on, and slowly but surely all the torches turned on. The walls were _covered _in murals and mosaics of Nemesis, and other children of Nyx. This cult majorly followed Nemesis, that much was obvious by most of the artwork. But I think there were other cults to, revolving around Moros, the Daemons as a whole, Eris, the fates. And it went on and on and on.

_I can't stay here too long, I have to find that torch which will be undoubtedly in the middle of this gods cursed place. This is going to take a really longs time._

I picked up an unused candle that was sitting on a table next to me, black in color, and lit it on fire using one of the torches, I took another handful or two of candles and stuffed them in a bag I picked up a while back.

_Don't know how long I'll be here._

As I walked I tilted the lit candle slightly downwards so the black melted wax would drip to the floor, the wax would show up on the white marble floor. This wax would be my version of Ariadne's string, except for the fact that it wasn't a string.

(Line break)

I don't know how many dead ends I found, but I did know how many candles I had left. None. Fortunately, these candles were EVERYWHERE. They weren't all the same color, but I think it had to do with what type of artwork they were next to. The black ones I found in the beginning were near Nyx. The ones I was picking up now where a dark green, but this time everything surrounding this area was odd. The mosaics were defaced and the murals painted half way over. So I just picked up my candles and walked out of there. As I kept going, there was this odd gold color that seemed to tint everything. The artwork was lined with gold. The marble had little gold rivulets in it. And not for a moment did I doubt that it was real gold. I looked up from the floor, and there was another mural, one with what seemed to be a high priest offering a torch to some defaced god. I looked closer, and closer until I bumped into a table. I looked down, the candles here were black with little streams of gold in them. And even this I didn't doubt was probably real gold and not meant for lighting. I picked three of them up, they seemed nice, I wanted to give it to Nemesis when she got back. I mean it was technically her fortress with her dead cult. So I scooted aside and stuffed the candles in my bag, and got closer to the mural. My nose touched the torch. ADHD, I probably didn't notice how close I was getting. But then something was odd, it was as if when I touched the torch it went in slightly, and then I noticed something else. This torch was black with gold.

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry its a little late. Fasting took its toll on me, and I'm sleeping like half the day. If you don't know what fasting is, then well, look it up. I really don't want to explain it because I might just become confusing.**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	13. Chapter 13: The Torch

**So, do like the story so far? I'm trying to make my chapters longer as I'm sure you saw from the previous chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Previously: But then something was odd, it was as if when I touched the torch it went in slightly, and then I noticed something else. This torch was black and gold._

(Line Break)

Percy POV

Well I might as well try my luck. I stepped back,"Here goes nothing," I pressed the torch in and I heard a rumbling sound behind me.

"By the gods!"

My eyes widened, there was an entrance opening up behind him. Suddenly the rumbling stopped, and there was a red glow emitting from the hole. I lit another candle and walked through the door. There was water dripping down the sides, and it was getting hotter and hotter.

"WOAH!"

There was this sensation as if I was pushed, I fell, and I whipped my head around,"Who're you?!"

There, standing tall was what looked to be a kid my age, maybe a year or two older.

"Me? ME?! Who're YOU?"

"Um, well, I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon and legacy of Zeus and Hades. I am a champion of Nyx and Erebus, and many of Nyx's children, but I haven't gotten a hold of my powers yet. I have wings, but you can see those. I'm looking for a torch, a torch that is black, has gold engravings. You seen it? Also, can I get an answer to my question? Who are you?"

"I am a creation of the hearth. I can only die in battle. I am not mortal. I am not god. And during the old days," the boy sounded wistful,"this was the only place I could find haven. With the fabled pyrokinetics of Nemesis. So I came here. And I've stayed here ever since."

"So you're a pyrokinetic too?"

"Yes the very last. The knowledge was left to me, and will die with me."

"Can you teach me? Will you come back up to the world with me. We need your help, Kronos is rising again. Nemesis left me here to find the torch. All my friends were captured. And I don't know what to do. I must learn as many powers as I can."

"Leave this place? Yes of course. Let me take you to the torch. Then we will leave, but not before picking up some other power artifacts."

"Power artifacts?"

"Yes. See I am an artifact. I am not mortal, nor demigod, nor god. I am not the only one. All virgin goddesses have created artifacts. I was created by Hestia. There are two others in the opposite sides of the fortress, one from Artemis, which ironically, is a boy. Hilarious really. And another from Athena, that one is a girl. Hecate and Iris have their artifacts about, three corridors down, both girls. Astraea, goddess of purity and justice, her artifact is here also, a boy. Controls stars; flaming balls of gas. We're buddies."

"Okay, so there's a lot of you. Well you can help us right? If not, its fine. I'll just be on my way. Don't want to bother you guys."

"No, no. We'll leave with you. We've wanted to get out of here a long long while."

We walked down two other corridors.

"You want another bag? Well a better one anyway. That one looks like it's gonna rip. We're at my room."

"Sure, I guess."

The boy turned, who's name I still didn't get. He opened a drawer and took a sturdy brown backpack out.

"Here."

I took everything out of my fraying shoulder bag and started putting it into the backpack. The black and gold candles. The last green one I kept in my hand. There was a crystal rose I had found on the floor that went in the bag as well. I was going to give that to Eris.

"So umm, what's your name?"

"My name. . .a name for a name yeah? I suppose you deserve to know mine. My name is Pyrrhos. Just call me Pire."

I shook his hand. And we went down some more hallways and corridors. I noticed that while at Pire's room, he basically picked up all his weaponry, and so Pyrrhos had like dual blades on his back and three throwing knives on his thigh. A quiver strung over his left shoulder and a red bow in his hand. He had on a bracelet and a signet ring, which undoubtedly were magic items. We took a left, and Pyrrhos stood in front of a door.

"After you," he said with an exaggerated gesture of his hand.

I walked in and it was pretty obvious where the torch was, lying on a pedestal in the middle of the room. I grabbed it and we left.

"So we'll be going to Athena and Artemis' artifacts first. Then we'll work our way down the list, but we have to hurry. If the black torch is away from its room for too long the beasts chained in the dungeons will be released and the fortress will cave in on itself."

That was when I noticed, we were running.

(Line Break)

It's been about two minutes and the fortress is already rumbling.

"The beasts. . .they've. . .been released. I'm gonna. . .have to. . .call them. . .by mark."

Pyrrhos stopped abruptly,"How much time to we have before the fortress crumbles?"

"Not long, ten minutes if we're lucky, three if we aren't."

Pyrrhos gave out a screech. An animal-like screech. Then, about three seconds later I heard a howl, and and owl hoot. As well as another screech,

there was a beam of rainbow light that flashed to Pyrrhos. And lastly a distant explosion. Probably Astraea's artifact.

"They'll be here outside on the sand dunes in a couple seconds. Join hands with me!"

Pyrrhos sounded urgent so I complied. In a flash of fire we were back to the dunes. And there were others there as well.

"My friends, my name is Percy. I will, if you wish take back outside to the world. A war is brewing and I need your help."

They all nodded. We linked hands and I did as Nemesis told me. I pictured the forest at Camp Half-Blood. When we all opened our eyes, that was when I got my first look at them all. When I looked close enough to see the little perks that defined them as a specific artifact. It played in they're eyes.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Leave some reviews. PM me if you have any questions. Follow/Favorite, blah blah blah. As long as you liked the story, which I can usually tell by how many people read it. **

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	14. Chapter 14: Introductions

**Thank you to all the people who Followed/Favorited yesterday and the day before. I love the support. Here's another chapter for you all. Yes I know, Captain Obvious. Enjoy!**

Previously: They all nodded. We linked hands and I did as Nemesis told me. I pictured the forest at Camp Half-Blood. When we all opened our eyes, that was when I got my first look at them all. When I looked close enough to see the little perks that defined them as a specific artifact. It played in their eyes.

Percy POV

"So, umm, right now you guys are in the middle of a forest at Camp Half Blood, we have exactly one day left before battle. And I need your help."

They all looked at me. And then one with grey eyes and princess curls stepped forward.

"My name is Annabeth. I am an artifact of Athena."

"Wait, Annabeth? You look almost exactly like this one girl I know, her name is Annabeth too."

"We all have duplicates," She looked at me critically,"Some of them are alive some are already dead."

"Ok, I didn't know that. But I'm going to pretend I did."

They smiled. Another one with silver eyes and black hair stepped forward. This time a boy.

"My name is Raven. Artifact of Artemis. More like her son though."

Raven didn't seem like he talked a lot. But it did look like he could fight, but _artifact of Artemis_, obviously, he'd be able to fight.

A boy with dark swirling eyes, and black wings, came forward.

"My name is Vesper. Artifact of Astraea. But really, between you and me, I really hope we all become friends, because if we don't you're gonna have a hell lot of trouble."

Two girls stepped forward, one with a thick white-grey fog rolling of her shoulders like a cape, and one with raindrop eyes and rainbow highlights.

"My name is Aella, and this is Euria," the girl with the fog said,"I am an artifact of Hecate, and my sister here, is an artifact of Iris."

"Sisters?"

"Not biological. We are all, in a way, siblings of some sort."

"Uhm, kay. Yeah. So lets go meet my siblings."

The meeting as a whole was pretty stiff, but then again, these guys had only each other for the longest times. It would take a while for them to get used to me, and really everyone else. Just as we walked out of the forest, Moros ran up yelling.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Moros, calm down we-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS NEMESIS!?"

"Moros, I'm not done-"

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW PERCY!"

"That is _exactly _what I'm trying to do. If you would ju-"

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!"

"MOROS! YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"

"Dude, I'm your brother, I'm not even that much younger. Doesn't matter if you're a god, you know I don't give a damn. Now let me explain before your head shoots off your neck."

The artifacts were all staring at me, to them yelling at god would lead to them being vaporized. But I wasn't a mortal. And Moros wouldn't be able to vaporize me.

"Sit down Moros. Call the others. We have much to discuss."

"Alright, yeah. I'll be right back."

"Wait! Moros! Call Nyx, she needs to hear this. We don't have much time. These artifacts have agreed to help us win this war. Tell Nyx we could use reinforcements. Preferably if they weren't gods."

"Yeah, sure."

And he flashed away in red light.

"How do you hold such weight with the gods?"

The artifact of Athena, no wonder.

"Um well, technically I'm a god too, except for the fact that the Fates haven't exactly given me domains. The Olympian council didn't make me a god though. The Primordials, Nyx and Erebus, did. Who by the way are my adoptive parents. But I _am_ a son of the sea god, as well as a legacy of the other two of the Big Three."

"Prove it."

I turned around, Raven was glaring at me.

"Fine," I crouched and swept my hand along the grass, sucking out whatever water was in it, leaving a patch of brown behind me. I stood up and twisted my hand so my palm was facing the sky, and hovering above it was a rotating ball of water.

"You want me to prove the rest too."

Raven nodded. I picked up my foot, and slammed it three times in succession. There were a few vibrations, and then after a couple seconds three soldiers made purely of bones clawed their way out of the ground.

"One more?"

I looked at him, the rest of the artifacts seemed to accept me, but Raven wanted one last show. He nodded once again. I didn't have as much power as a legacy of Zeus because that was farther up along the line, so I had pretty limited strength. But I could still control electricity in small amounts. One thing I discovered as a legacy of Zeus is that human bodies have small amounts of electricity in them, therefore I can pull small amounts of electricity from the people surrounding me. So that is exactly what I did. At this point the artifacts had surrounded me in a circle, so I took a round. I started from Raven. Held my hand two inches from his face, and swept it to the ground. I got back up and there was a small bit of electricity playing in my palm. I moved to Annabeth, and did the same thing again. The electricity doubled. As I went around the circle and gathered miniscule bits of electricity from each artifact, at the end I had a handful of electricity crackling in my hand.

"Interesting, so will the electricity you took from us, affect us in any way?"

"No Annabeth. I didn't take much from each person. However, if I want to, I can take and give a person electricity. I find this to come in handy because if I take all the electricity from a person's body, it would give me the upper hand. Rendering the opponent useless. I can also give a large amount of electricity to a person, therefore electrocuting them. I usually don't use this ability, because it's really unfair, that is, when I'm fighting against a demigod."

"Makes sense."

"So what about you guys. What can you do?"

Pyrrhos cleared his throat,"I can control the hearth. The hearth can heal and destroy. I'm pretty much the reason the rest of these dorks are alive. I can summon food, water. Pretty much anything needed in a home, directly from fire. I control all types of fire. So I can range to greek fire as well. My powers respond to my emotions, so when I get pissed off I usually burn stuff."

"Whoa. That's intense. What about you, Vesper?"

"Well as you can see, I have wings, so obviously I can fly. I'm a pretty blunt person. So sorry if you ever take offense to anything I say. I'm not going to say sorry ever again. I say stuff, and I mean it. Pretty much always. I control gases. Oxygen, Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide. All of it. I'm stronger during nighttime. Most of my attacks consist of high powered balls of energy. But I can get pretty creative."

I nodded, these artifacts were interesting. Annabeth stepped forward.

"I'm pretty much like every other child of Athena, but all of my skills are enhanced. I'm stronger, faster, and much more creative."

"That's good to know. What about Euria?"

"I control rainbows, you'll never need to make one or use a drachma again. I can also control small amounts of water. I have good connections with pegasai. Other than that, I'm not very impressive."

"That's not true Euria, and you know it. You have great fighting skills, better than most of us!"

Raven seemed to be the leader of the group, even though it seemed Pyrrhos had command. Before any move Pyrrhos made, he would glance at Raven, as if looking for permission. I pulled out of my thoughts as soon as Raven started talking.

"I'm an artifact of Artemis. I control moonlight. Can talk to all animals. Really good at archery, and dual wielding hunting knives. Not a sword guy."

Aelia pretty much said two words, Mist and Magic. Okay then. Guess she doesn't say much either.

"Hey uhh, Percy. You're gonna wanna see this."

Vesper was pointing to a group of my siblings over the hill, they seemed to be really pissed off at each other.

"Yeah, um, I think it's time for you guys to meet the rest of my lovely family. Come on."

We started walking down the hill, with me dreading every step as I got closer and closer to my family. Nemesis was gone, and I don't know how the rest of my family will take it.

**How'd you like it ;)? Was it good? Is it getting better? Yes, if you are thinking about some aspects of my story, I did get some ideas from other fanfictions, but no, I did not directly take ideas from them, I tweaked them to suit my personality and perspective. Follow/Favorite. Review. P.S. I HAVE OPENED A G+ ACCOUNT! LOOK FOR ME BY THE NAME CINAEDION ARION! YOU SHOULD FIND ME. I'LL PUT THE IMPORTANT STUFF ON THERE, POLLS, PAIRINGS, RECOMMENDATIONS, AND UPDATE TIMES! HAVE FUN!**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	15. Chapter 15: Hope's Spirit

**I'm sincerely very sorry****everyone.****I have absolutely no excuses other than the fact that my little brother stepped on my laptop and cracked my screen to the point where nothing on it is distinguishable. I also want to thank anyone who reviewed. Thanks for staying with me all. Another thing that happened is the fact that all of my updates from FFN were sent to my junk box in email. And so I had no idea what****was****going on. I was kinda discouraged until I thought of cleaning out my junk box today and realized that everything somehow ended up sitting in there. I'm writing this with my phone right now. So sorry for any mistakes, it's probably autocorrect. Sorry for keeping you, here's chapter 15.**

_Previously: "Yeah, um, I think it's time for you guys to__meet the rest of my lovely family. Come on."_

_We started walking down the hill, with me dreading every step as I got closer and closer to my family. Nemesis was gone, and I don't know how the rest of my family will take it._

**Percy P.O.V**

_You know, those artifacts have it easy, I thought, no one cares if they lose a goddess._

"Percy, darling, where exactly is Nemesis?"

_Great. My Mother was here already. I'm really gonna get it now._

"Um well you see, Nemesis took me to this place to get this torch thing," holding up the torch to show I was telling the truth,"but before I got there Nemesis kinda vanished..."

I started to trail off as the sickly sweet expression on my mother's face slowly vanished when she started to realize exactly what was going on.

"She's gone! Do you know how powerful you are?! We don't have much time before Kronos starts war! And you lost a perfectly good warrior?!"

"Mother do stop screeching. It is very unbecoming of you. As my other siblings should know, I was left very little choice in the matter."

Talking in Ancient Greek always calmed my mother. But this time it wasn't working. I could barely restrain myself from wiping the smirks off of the others faces. Especially, the artifacts. Who seemed to have it in them to finally see me get punished in some way to show that the gods were not completely lenient with me.

"SCREECHING IS UNBECOMING OF ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

Then she calmly turned around and started talking to Moros.

"We'll have to go on. I feel Nemesis won't be back for some time. While she is in danger, she should be able to handle herself. Get the Percy's friends ready. Make sure you are all in armor. We head to New York at dawn! I want the rest of you children to pack up."

Vesper was snickering behind me.

"Shut the hell up Vesper!"

I could hear Raven whisper-yelling behind me. I mentally thanked him.

(LINE BREAK)

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do we have to do this? We can't just accept!"

In the last three hours before sunset the arguments stopped. The artifacts and I became good friends awfully fast. And Mother had FINALLY FINALLY calmed down. But that's where all good things ended. Prometheus had the audacity to show up with three dracanae sluts hanging of his arms droning on and on about Pandora's damned box or jar or whatever. Blah blah blah. Trying to get us to surrender by, get this, releasing the spirit of Hope. Now I wasn't stupid. And in all honesty it didn't seem that bad an offer. That is, it had absolutely NO SIGNIFICANCE TO THE PROPHECY. Which is exactly what I am explaining to my dear mother now.

"My dear-"

"No. Listen to me. This spirit has no place in the prophecy. It wasn't mentioned. So it won't save a soul. Would we be such fools to accept an seemingly so tempting by our _ENEMIES_?"

"Sweetheart no-"

"Mother, we can't just _GIVE UP_ **LIKE THAT**. We aren't cowards Mother. The Titans have challenged us head on. That means you can fight this battle as well."

"You should listen to your son, Lady Nyx."

I turned around faster than I thought possible. Raven. I would expect him to be the last person to do this. He was all about staying on the line. Never straying from the path. Vesper. He would be the one doing this. But no, there he was standing in his silvery aura with a whiff of pine. Raven bowed deeply to my mother. Really only because she was a primordial.

"Do rise. I am not stuck on rituals. Do not bow to me. Call me Nyx. _'Lady Nyx'_ ugh, it makes me feel old."

My mother smiled at Raven.

"Mother. We are not accepting the offer. Ok?"

"As you wish Perseus. You are starting to become a true leader."

As my mother turned to leave Raven turned to me.

"Vesper has agreed to teach you proper control over your wings. Vesper and I can also teach you a little bit of control over darkness of you wish."

"There is a lot to learn Raven, yet there is not enough time. My mother has agreed to a knowledge transfer while I sleep. Therefore sleeping off the exhaustion created by the transfer. I suggest that should stone want to teach me anything, they should join my mother in the transfer."

I looked wearily at Raven. He got the message. It was pretty obvious to though. It had been a long day filled with pain and misery. As well as failed attempts at training.

"We are all going to rest now. We will join your mother in the transfer. So sleep fast. We have not much time."

We headed to the Big House where we sat at a ping pong table with grooves made by knives being jammed into it. No doubt from previous arguments.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's call the others as well as your mother. We cannot do the transfer without them."

"Ok I'll call my mother. You call the rest of them."

Raven nodded. I pulled up my sleeve where there was a tattoo of a black crescent moon with dark blue clouds surrounding it, and channeled my thoughts to it. I know it sounds odd. It's like 'Percy, how the hell are you supposed to channel thoughts to a TATTOO on your ARM.' Honestly I don't know I just do it. Anyways by doing so I was opening up a link with my mother.

"Mother. I'm ready for the transfer. Raven is here with me at the Big House. He's calling the other artifacts."

"Yes. Alright. I'll be right there. I'm in the middle of something with Akhlys at the moment."

"I'll wait."

I couldn't say anything to Raven yet. He was communicating with his fellow friends. I'd have to wait. Till then I think I'll just lie down on this plush sofa. And I think I'll just close my eyes...

**Hello again. So sorry again. Whatever bug going on with Gmail is fixed. Apparently a lot of Google employees also has the same problem. That's how the news reached Google. So. I'll remember to start checking my spam box often and remove Fanfiction from there. Again let me remind you that I have opened a Google + account where you an find me by the name of Cinaedion Arion. I will put up update times on there. Starts of new stories. As well as polls. You can also email me at cinaedion **

**Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	16. Chapter 16:Knowledge is Power

Chapter 16:

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked the previous chapter. Once again you can contact me at ****cinaedion ** **(thanks Izma for noticing the typo last chapter) as well as on Google plus by the name Cinaedion Arion. I recommend checking out Nerdbirder's story called The Sea's Darkness. I am going to be a beta for that story and hope you all like it too. If any of you have ideas PM me or add a review. Other than that, read on!**

Previously: I couldn't say anything to Raven yet. He was communicating with his fellow friends. I'd have to wait. Till then I think I'll just lie down on this plush sofa. And I think I'll just close my eyes...

Raven's POV **Bet you didn't see that coming ;)**

I was starting to gain a grudging respect for the son of the sea god. He wasn't cocky nor was he arrogant. But there were several heroes I had met who seemed nice, but just as soon as they got what they wanted, they turned and betrayed everyone who helped them. So you can't blame me for being wary. Although you-

"YO! RAVEN! Earth to Raven!"

"Huh? Oh."

Vesper had been trying to get my attention. I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah? What do want Vesper?"

"Well Percy's out cold. His mother'll be here in two minutes."

Annabeth has started interrupting again. Ugh.

"Okay. Yeah. Do whatever. I have a headache. I think Artemis has realized I'm no longer in that gods forsaken fortress."

"Alright!"

Why was Annabeth always so chirpy. It was bound to make anyone's headache worsen. And I was not an exception. Just then Nyx swept into the room.

"I believe we are ready for the transfer. Where is my son?"

"He's on the sofa. He is sleeping quite peacefully."

Good thing Aella was more monotone.

"Good then we must begin. Gather round in a circle. Link hands."

It's as if Nyx has done this before. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise though. Soon enough, we surrounded Percy and linked our hands.

"Think of the knowledge you want to give Percy, imagine it flowing from your head down to your arms and put through you fingers."

And so we closed our eyes, ok well, I closed my eyes. I have no idea if anyone else did. And I thought about my limited knowledge of darkness and my much larger amount of knowledge on weaponry to seep through my arms and out my fingers. But I'm no fool. I did not plan on giving the sea spawn all of my tricks. But I made a split second decision that was very unlike me. I had like I should, give him all my knowledge. Because I realized one very important thing. It was either my own skin or the whole world. And I am not a very selfish creature. When I opened my eyes there was a mixture of green, blue, and black energy swirling together like great serpents. Not quite mixing but flowing ever so fluidly. And with a loud sound of passing wind the energy slowly streamed itself into Percy's mouth. After which, startling all of us in the circle, Percy sat straight up gasping. And then quite immediately collapsed again.

"Is that...natural?"

Vesper looked at me curiously.

"What do you _think_, Vesper?"

He smiled sheepishly, and seemingly found the tip of his boots very interesting.

"Raven, if I may?"

"Go ahead Pire."

The artifact of Hestia was basically my second in command. Even though he was technically older than me. He was just like Hestia, who like to guide the group from the back round.

"I don't think Percy will do us any harm after we've helped him. He's not like Hercules, to give a broad example."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What makes you think so?"

The conversation Pire and I held was in hushed tones, I didn't think Euria of _all of them_ would _**ever**_ push her way into a conversation. She was the youngest, and quietest of us. To say, anything short of being just as meek as a mouse. She wasn't ever this bold.

"He's a son of Poseidon."

Pire said that with finality, as if that was the best point anyone could make. Even if the conversation wasn't just with me anymore.

"So what, Pire? Who cares? So was Orion."

"Which Orion are we talking about again. The present one or the one who's dead?"

Ugh, now everyone was joining the conversation. No one ever wanted to argue with Aella, that is, unless they wanted their eardrums destroyed and shattered.

"The present one."

Percy had talked about him during the three hours after the meeting with his mother.

"Alright Pire, you've made your point. Maybe the sons of Poseidon have changed. But I still am not totally giving all of my trust up to Percy."

Pire looked at me with twinkles in his eyes, and it seemed that Vesper finally found out what we were talking about.

"Raven, if you haven't noticed this yet, I think I should tell you," I looked down to Euria, who it seems left to get a cup of hot chocolate. "You don't fully trust any of us."

And those seven words are what kept echoing in my head for the rest of the war…

Percy P.O.V **He's back.**

I feel like shit. No, I'm not exaggerating. I literally feel like my head has been split open and then run over by an 18-wheeler. Your welcome, for the mental image. _Ugh._ I guess I started moving because I could literally hear the vibrations of Moros yelling in joy, bouncing around in my seemingly hollow head.

"He's awake!"

But I only heard bits and pieces after that.

"I think-no-there's something wr-we have a-WAKE HIM U-"

And that's when I was pulled away from the last bits of peacefulness, even if I did feel like roadkill. So I opened my eyes to signal that they could stop yelling, obviously, it didn't work because they only started to yell louder. I really wish they would turn the lights off.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WE DID SOMETHING WRONG! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME!"

"_Raven," _I had to croak it out, because really, there wasn't much else I could do.

"What?"

He sounded concerned, to hell with that.

"_Shut the hell up and turn the light off."_

And guess what he did. You probably think he listened right? Wrong. He started laughing. I could hear the painful sounds of high fives and cheers.

"I TOLD Y-"

"_Shut up Vesper!"_

THANK YOU ANNABETH! THANK YOU SO MUCH. She fiercely whispered to Vesper to be quiet. And OH MY GODS I felt so much better.

"_Fine, I told you pretending to fight would wake the idiot up. Good thing you __**finally **__agreed."_

What the hell was Eris doing here? Ugh if they would all go _AWAY. _You know, I should tell them that.

"_Get the hell away from me and leave me the hell alone."_

"No way little bro. It's time to get up and face the sunlight!"

Why is Moros so damn cheery all the damn time.

"The sun's already gone down, you dolt."

Well, I guess Aella finally got the hang of insulting my siblings. They're pretty much the only gods who _won't_ destroy you into oblivion. They're all pretty chill. Well, some of them anyway. And really the only leeway they got was because of me. But don't tell anyone else that. But then, I was very roughly pushed out of my thoughts. And that was very literal.

"Oomph! Did you _really have to push me off the sofa?_"

"Yeeees. I'm the goddess of discord. Plus it was sooooo tempting."

Eris smiled at me,"Well, you're really gonna get it now."

I groaned.

"No I'm not," she said cheerily,"You're way too weak right now. How about after the war. For now, we have to build up your strength."

I used the sofa to help support me as I was stood up. And I squinted at her, trying to get a read on her emotions and how sincere she was. And in turn, looked at the rest of the group. They looked pretty sincere. And _determined._

**HELLO again! Lovely cliffhanger yes? Hope you like the story so far. Do send me some messages regarding your opinions. I'm sorry if I'm making some of the gods a little OC. But whatever. I'm thinking of making this a Percabeth story, with my **_**OC Annabeth**_ **of course. But I'll put up a poll soon. Read on! BAI!**

**Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace Out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	17. Chapter 17: Couldn't Sleep

**Hello again! How are you? I'm fine thank you! By the way, how **_**did**_ **you like the last chapter? Ready to be introduced to the beginning of the end? Hope you are ;). We're almost done here, maybe five more chapters. If you have any ideas/requests about another story I could do, send me a PM. You could also email me at ****cinaedion ****. Read on!**

_Previously: __I used the sofa to help support me as I was stood up. And I squinted at her, trying to get a read on her emotions and how sincere she was. And in turn, looked at the rest of the group. They looked pretty sincere. And determined._

Percy P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. It made sense though. Just teetering on the edge of this _war_. I was shaking. Or shivering. It's kind of cold. I had left the cabins, the tension was too thick in there. Even _if_ everyone was sleeping. So I was heading to the beach now, nothing could calm me like the waves. Since the beginning of the war, the gods have been silent. Like they haven't even been there. I don't know where the other demigods are. They might as well be dead. I sat down on the sand dunes, just staring out at the waves. Hell, I don't even know where _Martha _is. After all the emotions and drama and excitement, I don't know where my obnoxiously large hell hound pet, was. _GAAAAAAAAH._

"Couldn't sleep?"

I practically flipped inside out.

"What the _hell is wrong with you?_"

It was pretty hard to understand that, because I was gasping and panting for air, but I guess Pyrrhos understood the generality of it.

"Yeah, well I can't either."

He sat down next to me,"So, what's wrong?"

I looked at him, and then went back to staring at the waves,"I don't know what to do."

Which is pretty much the only thing that sums up my problems.

"Wanna rant?"

"I already did."

He looked at me funny,"To who? Don't tell m-"

"No no, I already did, meaning I've already thought 'bout it. I just...well really the only reason I'm still out here," I shifted my gaze from the sea to the sky

and flopped back,"is because I've got nerves, and," I almost didn't tell him this,"I don't know where everyone is. What everyone got to."

Pire glanced at me again.

"What do you mean by that."

I sighed, and thought spilling my guts to him would really be the only way.

"I don't know where the gods are. They've just vanished. The only ones here are Moros, Eris, Nyx, and some other Daemons. But even they are slowly vanishing. The other demigods, well they were taken. The day goes on but really, we've accomplished almost nothing. I had to resort to a knowledge transfer. Those are pretty risky."

I sighed again,"Also, this is gonna seem totally childish, but...I don't even know where Martha is."

"Umm, who's Martha?"

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you. Um, well, don't know how to explain this, but she's basically my pet Hellhound."

"Your pet . . . Hellhound? Did I hear that right?"

Pire was getting kind of shifty.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

I was looking at him. His eyes were down and looking away from me. . .Guilt.

"Oh my gods! What did you _do Pire?_"

"Uhm, well, this Hellhound got past the borders yesterday, and well, Raven doesn't know. None of us knew. And honestly it was kind of odd, how the monster got past."

I let out a sharp breath. My eyes were wide, the waves were getting bigger and the wind was picking up. So was my heartbeat.

"Vesper didn't think it through, brought up a fireball and chucked straight at the hound."

Pire didn't say anything else. But it seemed as if he wanted to.

"What _else_ Pire?"

"Vesper's _gone._ Raven doesn't know. Neither do the rest of us. Hell, _I'm_ not supposed to know. But I was walking back from the restrooms, and Vesper was standing there in a defensive stance, so I hid behind a tree and watched him."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It's okay."

I surprised even myself with my words,"Technically, she is a monster. She'll reform, should be back by tomorrow."

I was suddenly being hugged, and was practically surrounded by a comforting sense of hope.

"So," I said as soon as Pire let me go,"What about you? Why are you so tense."

"Vesper."

That pretty much explained it.

"He should be back by tomorrow though, sometimes he goes to meet Astraea."

"So you're not that stressed?"

"Yeah. I mean sure, being stressed about everyone around me is one of my traits, but Vesper, he's more adventurous, more rash."

"Let me guess, he doesn't think things through."

"Pretty much. How'd you know?"

"Because I'm just like that. So, anyways, you know where the gods are?"

Pire nodded in understanding.

"No, they're pretty much absent. I mean, we can call in Astraea, Iris, and Hecate...but that's pretty much it."

"What about Artemis, Hestia, and Athena?"

"Hestia, well I dunno, she's pretty unpredictable. Artemis and Athena, they have duties, Olympian gods you know. But I'll ask Raven and Annabeth about it."

"Alright, thanks."

"Don't mention it. So what are you planning, staying awake all night?"

"No," I looked at him,"I think I'll go back to sleep."

We grinned at each other, Pire stood up first and stuck out his hand, I reached up and grabbed his hand and he hauled me up. We brushed the sand off, and started our way back to the cabins.

"Night Perce."

"Night Pire."

And with that he left, walking to the big house. Me at the steps of the Poseidon cabin. And I was just about to walk in to, until I saw what seemed to be a meteor heading straight for me. I started to unfold my wings to shield myself, until I realized that the meteor wasn't actually a meteor, it was Vesper. Who wasn't actually heading for me, it heading for the spot right next to me. I still unfurled my wings, just in case. There was a soft thump, Vesper stood up from a crouch and folded his wings back.

"Hey Percy."

He looked pretty happy,"Where were you Vesper? Pire's pretty tense."

"Oh you know, just meeting up with Astraea. Went to renew my powers. Mine are more, how do I say this, they're more limited. But they're very powerful and energy consuming. So every hundred years or so, or just before a war," at which he winked at me,"I get them _recharged_. Like batteries. Which by the way, are awesome!"

His eyes were still twinkling,"Uhuh, okaaaay. So um, how _is_ Astraea? Never seen her before. She's a pretty hidden goddess."

"Yeah, up in the sky. Takes quite a while to get all the way up, but coming back down, that's well. . .it's bittersweet."

"Bittersweet? That's how you describe falling from the heavens?"

"Pretty much. Yeah. I mean the views are great, and the thrill. But I feel like I don't belong on Earth. I fell so much more at home in the skies. Where no one can reach me."

The twinkle was gone. We had walked into my cabin and we were sitting on my bed. My sword resting against the doorframe. There was a soft gurgling noise coming from a salt water fountain. Orion said Poseidon had put it there some time after Orion moved to camp. There were patterns playing on the walls and ceiling as if we were underwater, everything was giving off a soft blue hue. There were seashells randomly placed on the walls. Occasionally, if you looked close enough, you could barely place a mist that twisted and twirled through the room. We just sat there in silence. For a while. Before I broke it myself.

"Go get some sleep Vesper. We'll need your help tomorrow."

"I'll go to sleep if you do. We all want you to be rested. Plus its," he turned to glance at the clock,"2 AM."

"Fine. Now get out of my cabin dude."

He laughed. We clasped arms, and I pushed him out,"Night!"

"Night."

I walked back inside and fell on my bed. _Well, I only have 5-6 hours of sleep. Might as well cherish them._ I let out a breath and went to sleep.

**Sorry this is so late. Like I said, laptop broken, have to use my mom's. But the thing is my mom does this studying stuff, so I can never get to the laptop. I have what, like ten to fifteen minutes after my math classes which is the only time I can get the laptop. So I write what I can then, and on my phone. But I can't upload on my phone, I've tried. Had to take it off as fast as possible and barge into my mom's room demanding the laptop to re-upload. Hehe. You know, I sounded pretty cold-hearted in the above AN, but its ok. At least you know the story is ending and I'm up to suggestions on the next story. Should I do a sequel? Haven't gotten much love (reviews) on this story, so I'm guessing most of you didn't like me all that much. I know, I'm not the best. Read on!**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	18. Chapter 18: Orion Arrives

**Hi everyone! Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did, well anyways here's Chapter 18. I'm not really sure what it is about my stories, or maybe it's just me thinking this, is just that I've noticed how stories with fewer chapters that are noticeably wrote than mine, have **_**more**_ **reviews than I do. And that just made me kind of sad. So, after Chapter 18 is my last chapter until I get like, 10 more review, so I should get 33 reviews before Chapter 19 comes out. **

_Previously: _I walked back inside and fell on my bed. _Well, I only have 5-6 hours of sleep. __**Might as well cherish them.**_ I let out a breath and went to sleep.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up to banging on my door. Guess my five hours were up. I groaned and sat up, looked out the window. I couldn't see anyone, _and_ it was still dark outside.

"What do you _want?" _I called out.

There was some muffled voices, and some scuffling. And some more banging.

"Go _AWAY _will you?!"

_Ugh_. They're gonna break the door down, they are.

"Fine, fine. Ugh, I'm coming! If you break down that door, you're buying me a new one!"

Finally. They've stopped banging. I made sure I had a shirt on, sometimes it magically comes off in the night, and I opened the door.

"Who're you?"

And that was it. I didn't realise it when I opened the door, but the other person had a sword, I pulled riptide out of my pajama pocket, took the cap off and started swinging. An uppercut here, and slash down there. A little bit smashing around. I backhanded him once or twice too. Really it was all a blur, and in about two minutes, the bloke was on the floor at swordpoint, of well, my sword.

"So, you gonna tell me now?"

By the kid's build, well it was obviously a kid, maybe 15 years old. A boy, already pointed that out, his shoes weren't girl's shoes. He had a mask on too. Oh well, guess I'll just take it off then. I started reaching towards the mask until the boy started shaking his head violently.

"Fine then. I won't take it off. Will you just tell me who the hell you are?"

I could see his eyes through the mask, by now the sun had come up, they were a suspiciously familiar sea green eyes.

"Oh my gods. . .Orion?!"

The boy started to shake his head.

"Why can't you speak? Why can't I take your mask off? Where did you go? Where are the rest of the demigods?"

Then I had to stop to take a breath. I backed away from Orion and put riptide away. Orion stood up, he took his mask off, and started to speak.

"I," he took a shaky breath,"was told, that, I wouldn't be able to take my mask off unless I was somehow recognized, and if I did before that, the mask would go up in greek fire, and explode."

He took another breath,"They've put groups of demigods together in different locations. I was alone, with Annabeth. It was good she couldn't give

them any information other than rehearsed lines. She can't speak properly unless you've coached her how to say it, and even then, she has to say it over and over until she can say it properly."

I took his shoulders and shook him,"Where did they take you Orion? _Where did they take you?_"

His eyes were wide, and he was shaking and stuttering. And then he collapsed.

"ORION!"

I literally picked him up, swung him over my shoulder and ran. I just ran. I barged into the big house, stomped through the rooms until I realized this wasn't where the infirmary was, then I ran out and sprinted to the infirmary. Pire was sleeping there.

"Pire! Pire wake up! I need your help!"

I had laid Orion on one of the beds and had started to shake Pire awake.

"Wha-whas goin on?"

"Wake up! Stop being so groggy! I need your help, you blundering idiot!"

He opened his eyes, and he started when he saw the limp demigod on the bed.

"What happened Perce? Who is this?!"

He rushed to Orion's bedside.

"He's my half-brother. I don't really know. He was partially possessed, whatever was possessing him left when I recognized who he was. He wasn't in complete control of his actions, collapsed couple minutes after the supposed spirit left."

"I can't do much Percy, we're gonna need Apollo's help."

He looked scared, I'm pretty sure Pire thought I was gonna lash out. _Good thinking Pire, 'cuz that's __**exactly**_ _what's going to happen._

"ORION NEEDS MY HELP, YOUR HELP, REALLY WHOEVER CAN HELP HIM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! AND YOU TELL ME TO GET THE ALMOST **NONEXISTENT AND COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT **GOD OF IDIOTS, WHO ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE IDIOT GODS HAS **VANISHED**?! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I WANT ORION HEALED, AND I WANT HIM HEALED NOW!"

After that I pretty much stormed off, the sun had come up, but there was still pink in the sky, time to go bang some shields. I went to my cabin, got out a small shield the was sitting in the corner, uncapped riptide, and set out to the pavilion. And then, I started banging the sword against the shield.

_BANG BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG!_

"WAKE UP YOU BLOODY LOT OF IDIOTS," don't blame me, I was pissed off,"WE'VE GOT A WAR TO FIGHT, WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR!"

That's when the the few gods that were here and the artifacts started waking up. Pire ran out the infirmary towards me as well.

"Percy...he's-he's woken up...I think…I think the banging-the banging helped."

The poor artifact was so out of breath he doubled over, I got down on my knees so my face was level with his,"You ever thought of working out Pire?"

He looked at me incredulously. I quickly stood up, hitting my head on Pire's jaw, as I heard laughing behind me.

"Hilarious, that was Perce, hilarious."

This was the first time I had seen Raven laugh, who by the way was in full out armor.

"Thanks. Umm, I think we may have one more person who can fight, but I'm not sure if he'll be able."

"What do you mean?"

"My half-brother is here."

"Didn't tell me you had mortal siblings Perce."

"Well, I have one, anyway. I don't know about any others. He was taken by the titans. They sent him on a mission. Or well he was possessed. But that's a long story."

"Yeah, why don't you tell me that later. Also, Vesper's on the lookout, the girls are getting ready. They said something about fighting in style,"

Raven's face scrunched up at that,"Nyx has gone to her palace to contact all your siblings, you godly siblings anyways. Says the Titans are fighting and therefore they can fight. Nyx herself won't fight. Says Primordials have a different set of laws. The other gods should arrive in half an hour. Moros, Eris, and Ker just came back, along with the Keres. They're all fitting up too. Pire, go put some armor on."

Pire started to leave, then he turned around,"Percy, go to Orion, he's woken up, remember?"

I smiled at him, my rage had wore off. I walked back to the infirmary with Raven, as he didn't have anything to do.

Orion P.O.V

"Hey Perce," I croaked out. Really, right now I can't really do anything other than croak. I didn't remember much about my prison. Only that it was dark, and well I really hate to admit this, but I was _scared_.

"Hey, how are you?"

Percy started to look over me, as if he wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt. But I'm in the infirmary, obviously I'm hurt. _I should probably tell him that. _

_I wonder who that guy in the corner is._

"Percy?"

He looked up,"Yeah?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me like I'm a dying puppy. I'm not dying, and I'm not a puppy either."

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, yeah sure. And yes, you're definitely not a puppy, more of a fish."

He grinned at me. _Oh Percy, I've missed you._ I changed subjects, me being hurt wasn't very pleasant, neither was me being called a fish.

"So who're you?"

Percy thought I was still talking about him though, it got kind of weird.

"What do you mean 'who am I'? You know me already. I'm you half-brother."

"Dude," the guy I didn't said, he put his hand on Percy's shoulder,"I'm pretty sure he's talking about me."

I haven't seen this guy before, if he was a demigod, shouldn't he be in some long forgotten prison no one knows about. Even I only just got out.

"Yeah, so who are you?"

"I'm Raven."

"Your name is _Raven_?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

_Raven_ looked at me, eyes narrowed. What type of parent names their child _Raven_? Of _all _names. Seriously.

"Uh no, so who's your parent?"

"I do not have a god as a parent. As a matter of fact, I do not have parents. I am an artifact, created from a god's energy."

"So, you're like a ziploc bag shaped like a human, that carries energy?"

Raven looked at me weird.

"That isn't how I would explain it…"

"So, who made you a ziploc bag?"

"I AM NOT A ZIPLOC BAG!"

Seems like Percy had had enough, he stepped forward and put a hand on Raven's shoulder, who by the way, had a red face and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Yes Raven, we know you're not a ziploc bag," Percy turned to me,"Apologize."

"Fine. Raven, I'm sorry for calling you a ziploc bag."

Raven looked at me, after a moment, he seemed satisfied,"I accept your apology. And to answer your question, my creator is Artemis."

_Artemis?! Artemis has a male artifact that carries __**her divine energy**__? This is the weirdest thing ever._

"Wait, _Artemis_, is the one you're a ziploc bag for?!"

"**I AM NOT A ZIPLOC BAG!**"

**Alright, so everyone, 10 reviews, and you shall have another chapter. Until then I will be on hiatus, which will be purely caused by you. I am sorry, but honestly, I feel as if me asking for reviews nicely doesn't work. And I'm happy that sso many of you have favorited and put me on story alert, but COME ON, there are so many stories out there that are WORSE than mine but have SO many more reviews. Even 10 isn't much to ask, so if you can do more than that, I'll appreciate it. Read on**.

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	19. Chapter 19: Preparations

**Hello again. How are you? So, there was one person who obviously thought that asking for reviews wasn't the best idea, I'm sorry if I upset you. Also, this time, I want to see if you guys can give me more than ten reviews on your own, so let's see how well you do…**

Percy's P.O.V

I had to drag Raven away from Orion so that Raven wouldn't beat him into a pulp. Soon enough, Pire shooed us out of the room, and I realized the rest of my sibling were back. They were ready to go. Orion stood up after Pire was halfway done with him, and told him to stop fussing and that he was fine, he went and got his armor from our cabin and put it on. I was now standing next to a large pine tree, and from what I heard, used to be the vessel of some girl named Thalia. Apparently she became one of Artemis' hunters. I was watching the few gods with us grouping up and so they could flash to Manhattan in groups. The artifacts were split up. Raven and Pire with Moros. Annabeth and Vesper with Nemesis. Aella and Euria with the Keres. And the rest of the gods were all going to flash there on their own. As was I, the knowledge transfer, which by the way, was overly risky (no one told me that until later), had basically implanted everything a young god would need to know. Transporting via flashing, would be one of those things.

_Might as well get of this hill, no good standing here doing nothing. _Everyone is in armor, the gods wearing their own personally decorated ones, the artifacts had brought their own armor along, which was pretty minimal. I guess they're just really good warriors.

Nyx had said that if we won the war, it could be brought up that I was an immortal. We weren't sure what my domains would be. Technically, even though I was like 2000 years old, I was pretty much asleep for most of it. Sure there were some parts where I had a conscious dream self, which I used to view the time and age, as well as tweak some parts of history. I mean I don't think people _actually_ wanted the US to be bombed with nuclear explosives in the early 1900s. And I highly doubt that Japan wanted to be wiped off the map. But really, I'm kind of pathetic if you look at it. I'm a completely ordinary demigod, who was given an apple of immortality unwillingly. Was blessed by like five gods, who by the way, did NOT ask for permission.

"Yo Percy!"

I had to pull out of my thoughts,"Yeah Vesper?"

"We're leaving! Get ready!"

"OK!"

Moros said he was going to count down, and when he said one we should all flash to Times Square.

"Alright everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes's' and then Moros started to count,"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

As soon as he said one, the tension was released and if anyone was there, they probably would have seen several painfully bright flashes, where there used to be several figures standing, with weaponry and assorted armor.

As we flashed to Manhattan I could see the light bending and twisting, and I remembered how Orion had said that the gods' way of travel was really just another really fast way of air travel a.k.a flying.

And then all at once, my feet hit the ground, jolting me out of my thoughts, and I looked at the artifacts and fellow gods around me, the artifacts all looked sick. Like, really sick.

"Everyone ok?!"

In reply there was an assorted collection of 'Yes's' 'Yup's' and 'Yeah's'.

And then I noticed something, it was quiet. Ok, not completely quiet, you could hear a few car and fire alarms, but, it was too quiet to be Manhattan. And then, I noticed something else, no one was moving, other than our group. The city that never slept, was _sleeping_. _Literally_. People were on the floor, hanging out of their windows, precariously balancing on fire escapes, and they were _**all sleeping**_.

"What the hell did this!"

"Vesper?"

"Yeah Perce?"

"I think you mean '_Who_ the hell did this'."

He glared at me,"Same difference!"

"Alright whatever, we don't have time for this. We need to split up and protect all entrances into Manhattan. We will be pushed back, obviously. There aren't very many of us."

Vesper started to open his mouth before Raven cut him off,"You're right Perce. I've heard from Artemis-"

There was a collective gasp around the group. Nobody had heard from the gods in a while now.

"-and she and the hunters are to arrive in a couple hours, until then, I know Annabeth has a plan."

I nodded, "Alright Annabeth, what's the plan?"

"I met Daedalus a few years ago, he gave me some stuff. From one of these things, I was able to get some information about Manhattan. Every statue surrounding Olympus has a Delta somewhere on it, that can be activated if a demigod touches it. After activating the statue, you must give the statue a command, and tell it what you want. But it isn't that simple, you can't just say 'Protect Olympus' because it won't work. You have to use Daedalus' words."

I got confused,"What do you mean by Daedalus' words?"

"For example, if I wanted one of these statues to protect Camp Half Blood, in theory, I would wake one statue, and say 'Daedalus Plan 24' and then proceed to say how many statues I want. In total there are 23. So to save Olympus I would activate one, and say 'Daedalus Plan 23 Activate All Automatons' they would then help hold off the enemy, and protect the entrance of Olympus."

That seems good,"Alright Annabeth, take one of the gods with you. We'll be setting up 'camp' in one of the hotels near here."

She nodded, turned around and tapped Eris on the shoulder.

"Let's go Eris."

And this is when I realized, through the last few days, we weren't just allies anymore. We were _**friends and family**_. We all cared, whether one or the other died. This battle. . .was a turn in history. And some of us are going to die, because in battle, there are mistakes. . .and sacrifices. I won't be able to save everyone. But we **will **win this war. No matter what.

"Alright everyone, you all know why we're here. Why we're going to fight. Because although the Olympians are bastards sometimes. They're probably all in trouble. The rest of the demigods are locked away somewhere. And we HAVE TO FIGHT. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WE DO! WE WILL FIGHT THIS WAR AND WE WILL HAVE VICTORY!"

Cheers rang out. But what I didn't notice at the time was one grim, pale, face in the back of the crowd. Soon enough screams rang out.

"RAVEN! RAVEN COME HERE!"

Raven who was at the other end of the group yelled back, "I'M COMING EURIA!"

Raven pushed through the crowd, I'm numb, I can't move. . .

Nemesis was on the floor, neck slit, golden ichor pouring out. I fall to my knees. . ._she's gone. She won't be back for so long. If not ever. . ._Tears started sprang into my eyes and i couldn't control them. I wept. And I wept. And I wept. I couldn't even feel the comforting hands on my back. The muffled murmurs of comfort that I could barely hear. **DAMN IT ALL!**

I stand up, and everyone gets pushed away. I raise riptide into the air, with my head down.

"THE TITANS WILL RUE THE DAY THEY **EVER HARMED MY SISTER**!"

Yet again everyone cheered. Just then Annabeth must've come back, because I could hear Raven explaining what happened to Nemesis. But Eris was much more rash.

"**SISTER! NOOOOO! WHO HAS DONE THIS!?"**

Eris and Nemesis were close, really close. Nothing could separate them.

"**WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS MUST ANSWER TO ME!"**

And only I could calm her down.

"Eris? Eris calm down, you don't want to incinerate anyone do you?"

She was starting to take her true form. That wouldn't be good. And although I was still broken inside, it would be much much worse for Eris.

"Who did this?" She whimpered.

"The titans my sister. The titans. And you must help us get revenge."

I was crouching on the floor next to her. Patting her back soothingly.

"It's going to be alright. Shhhh Shhh its ok."

She hugged me and started sobbing. I pulled her up and turned to the group.

"Leave us, make camp. We'll be there."

They nodded and left.

I just held her, and we sort of swayed.

"Shh its gonna be alright Eris. We'll get even. We'll get Nemesis to come back. Don't worry. Shhh."

She just kept sobbing. I didn't use my wings much, sometimes they made me uncomfortable cuz I had more of Poseidon than Zeus in me. But right now, they felt every bit as if they belonged. And I wrapped them around Eris, holding her in a tight embrace,"Calm down," I murmured,"You're gonna be fine."

**Hello, sorry the wait was long. I didn't forget you, I'm not going on hiatus. My school has started, and so my updates will slow down a lot more. LIKE A LOT A LOT. Hope you like today's chapter. Comment on what you liked and didn't like. SO yeah, Fave/Story Alert all that ish. Have fun, READ ON!**

**Peace out!**

**~Cinaedion**


	20. Chapter 20: The War Begins

**Hello everyone! Yes I'm back. Yes I took forever. I know. SORRRRYYY. I changed schools AGAIN. This is literally my ninth school. I am so freakin tired of it all. So yeah, have to adjust, get ready to move. It takes time. Anyways, ON WE GO!**

_Previously: She just kept sobbing. I didn't use my wings much, sometimes they made me uncomfortable cuz I had more of Poseidon than Zeus in me. But right now, they felt every bit as if they belonged. And I wrapped them around Eris, holding her in a tight embrace,"Calm down," I murmured,"You're gonna be fine."_

Percy's POV

Eris looked up at me, tears shining. She sniffed once, then twice. "I'm sorry," she looked down,"I made your armor all wet."

"Eris?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

She looked up, and then away.

"No, Eris, look me in the eyes."

She did.

"We'll get her back, no matter what it takes. We will." I reassured her.

I helped her up, she flapped her wings, then turned to me,"Percy, I'll scout from above, shoot down whatever monsters I can."

I looked at her grateful that she was able to push her grief away for sometime.

"Good. Take down as many as you can, update me as soon as you can."

I watched her fly away, soon enough, the blood would be blowing in the breeze.

_It's my own remorse._ But then again nothing ever lasted indefinitely. I was about to turn away from the slowly separating group. I would've started walking, just for a little bit of alone time, but just then there were multiple silver flashes.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding,"Lady Artemis, you're here! I could really get you on the 5th Avenue Entrance, Kronos will likely come from there, the irony would be so tempting."

"The irony? What exactly do you mean Perseus"

I scowled at my name, I had always preferred Percy over Perseus, but I replied anyway.

"The Grand Army Plaza."

She nodded.

They left, and I thought I was alone, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I uncapped Riptide and jumped back, holding Riptide against the other's neck. It was Raven, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Please don't take my head off." He smirked at me. "Nervous?"

I was practically shaking, I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered,"Nothing I can do, doesn't matter whether or not I even want to fight. Unlike most, I do not care for war glory or honor. I'd rather not even be here, except for the fact, that at the moment _everybody _want to rule the world."

Raven looked at me with this weird expression on his face,"Well no one's gonna be holding your hand, but I'm glad that we've almost made it. We've only got the war left."

"Yes, only the war."

I sighed. Everyone was spread out, no one was around where we were, it was just Raven and me. That is until an arrow came whistling over the building lit on Greek fire headed straight for the unsuspecting Raven. My eyes widened, adrenaline pumped, "_**RAVEN! DUCK!"**_

I ran, and I ran, and I fell. I pushed myself back up, barely conscious and immediately flew back by the Greek fire's explosion. There was a cut above my eyebrow, dripping ichor into my eyes. As soon as the dust cleared, I stood up, albeit shaking, but I stood, and Raven was still standing, and he looked mad, he was being lifted up my his own sphere of silver crackling energy. I looked the other way where the army of Kronos had taken the advantage of the explosion and had gathered their ranks where Raven and I stood. By now it was likely the other groups had also met with their share of the monster army.

I was completely out of it, but Raven seemed unfazed,"**COWARDS!" **He yelled out. I started hobbling forward, my sword dragging across the pavement, making that screeching nails-on-chalkboard sound. I had hit my head pretty hard, I couldn't even pick up my own sword. But it didn't seem Raven needed my help. He was gathering the silver electricity in the palms of his two hands, he filled them up until you wouldn't be able to see his fingertips, and he threw them like fiery silver dodgeballs. Except they expanded as they got closer to the army of mixed monster and traitorous demigods, so you couldn't exactly just shift two inches to your right and 'dodge'.

And that was when I blacked out, my knees buckled and the sky cracked.

Artemis POV

I was expecting to see my artifact, the only acceptable male in my eyes, but that was only because I raised him. Taught him how to treat women respectfully. But I didn't see Raven. I had heard that he was here. I would understand if he wanted to avoid me, especially because of the last time we had been together. He hadn't always lived with the other artifacts. He used to travel and live with the hunt, until we pushed him too far. There was a fight, and we broke him. Raven didn't leave the hunters totally unscathed either. He took three hunters down with him. Had he been anyone else, without his excuse for rage, I would've killed him on the spot, but I had never seen Raven get so mad. Because Raven was not just an ordinary artifact. In fact, he wasn't an artifact at all, but the only ones who knew that were Raven, me, and his dead mother.

"Milady!"

"Yes Thalia?"

"We've been here for three hours now, there hasn't been a single monster come our way. Yet there is smoke rising from the center of the city, where Perseus was."

My eyes widened.

"Thalia, take three of the most experienced hunters with you, scout, and see what went wrong, I'll find Eris. I was told she was doing airborne scouting."

"Yes milady."

She ran off to get Phoebe, Atalanta, and Emma, who we recruited in the Middle Ages after saving her from a psychopathic knight who thought it was his mission to "claim" all the young maidens in the kingdom.

Just then I saw a smoking figure with what seemed like wings, fall out the sky. She collapsed at my feet. It was a very burned and charred, Iris. No wonder we, gods, couldn't contact each other through Iris. Zeus had become paranoid thinking Iris had taken the Titans side.

"Mi-Mil-ady."

I gasped and turned Iris over, her rainbow eyes just barely open, and raindrop wings were steaming away.

"Iris!"

"Pers-," she coughed out smoke,"Perseus has been," she coughed again, hacking out the gold colored ichor of the gods,"He's been hit."

"No." I shook my head,"He's the prophecy child!"

"L-Lord A-A-Apollo has b-been taken," She coughed up more ichor. "Hera's throat has been slit."

This time she vomited out what must've been the acid in her stomach.

"Ares has been kidnapped, and," she croaked out, breathing hard,"Dionysus has been strangled by his own vines."

Then she threw up blood. She looked up,"Listen carefully My Lady, the gods have been killed and sent to the pit, or they've been kidnapped. Some are missing. I will be gone soon. You will find help in the sea, but wisdom's knowledge will soon be of the past, should Apollo be gone for long…"

She threw up what must have been the last of her blood, and fell back limp.

Tears of silvery gray fell from my eyes, but I wiped them away before the hunters noticed.

I turned to face them, "Come girls, split into groups of five and go to the various entrances see if there is anything you can help with, once everything is in the clear for today, head to the middle of the city, we will regroup at the Empire State Building tomorrow."

But I wasn't sure, because according to Iris the other gods were going to be around for some time, and Perseus was **not **the prophecy child. Or he

was, but the prophecy wasn't about him.

Once all the hunters were gone, I flashed to the middle of the city, where I found something I definitely did not expect. Perseus was back on his feet, standing back to back with Raven, both dripping sweat and firing shots of energy into the crowd of opposing demigods and monsters, Thalia, Atalanta, Phoebe, and Emma were all lying unconscious between Raven and Perseus. But Ancient Laws forbid that I directly interfere, if I broke any law, I would be in Tartarus with the other reforming Olympians. And then I realized something, Raven and Percy weren't just fighting, they were both on the verge of collapse, Raven from overuse of powers, and Percy had a profusely bleeding wound above his eyebrow, as well as a heavy wound going from his shoulder to his lower back dripping ichor. And just then Raven collapsed, Perseus wobbled, shot one more bolt of sea green and black energy and then seemed as if he was gathering his strength. And then I saw something that I never would have expected from a child of Poseidon, even if he was a legacy of Zeus and Hades. . .

**And cliffhanger. I listened to Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde while writing this, it's kind of obvious.** **By my choice of words anyway. I would recommend listening to it while reading this chapter. Anyways Read/Rate/Review. PM me if you have any questions.**

**Peace OUT!**

**~Cinaedion**


	21. Chapter 21: Call of the Big Three

**Hello, I thought I'd update soon, a LOT of you guys read the story this time in not so much time, so I thought I should update again, I probably won't update for some time. I will be working continually though. But I won't have enough time to finish them in one go like I do usually. Most probably you guys won't be seeing Chapter 22 for some time.**

Previously: And just then Raven collapsed, Perseus wobbled, shot one more bolt of sea green and black energy when he stopped and it seemed as if he was gathering his strength. Then I saw something that I never would have expected from a child of Poseidon, even if he was a legacy of Zeus and Hades. . .

Percy's POV

_The worst is yet to come, and this is going to hurt like hell. . ._I thought. I barely have enough energy to stand up, but I'm gonna have to do this if I want to get out of here alive.

I fell to my knees and screamed to the heavens, letting out all my rage and sorrow. And I could feel myself burning up, I placed my hands against the crumbling pavement so I wouldn't keel over, with sweat dripping down my face. Panting. _Oh save me now, where's my Father?_

Bright light played across my vision, as I literally tore a rip into the fabric of the universe. I'd have to close the portal before any monsters came in with us. Right now I had luck on my side, as all the monsters and traitor demigods were currently in shock.

I pushed the three hunters into the portal and dragged Raven in as I fell into the dark doorway. I closed the portal and mentally visioned where I wanted to land. _Empire State Building, 600th floor._

I must´ve passed out because the next thing I know, I have a decent amount of energy and someone's shaking me awake. I groggily open my eyes, and I squint in the light.

¨Come on Percy, you've got to wake up!¨

¨R-Raven?¨

¨Oh gods, I thought you were dead.¨

He let out a long breath.

¨You can't get rid of me that easily.¨

Raven laughed. He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

¨Oh that hurts.¨

¨Already an old lady Percy?¨

I jumped, I thought it was just Raven and I, but I must´ve forgotten about the three hunters who came to aid us. All three of them had eventually fallen. Raven and I had pushed them between us. Once Raven fell, then I had to take some drastic measures.

"So you're Thalia?"

I scanned the hunter, she was lithe, wearing hunter uniform with a silver circlet on top of her head.

She nodded,"What's it to you?"

"Just curious, we alone up here?"

She nodded again. The other three hunters kept looking at me weird.

"What're you looking at?" I asked warily.

I'm tired and I'm worn out. We're obviously not done, so that hunter better not call me-

"Listen here _boy_, we hunters don't trust men like you, or men at all. So you can take your arrogance and shove it up your ass." She sneered.

I don't know her name. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't even know you. You have no right to judge me. So why don't you take your stereotypes and-"

"Oh shut up Perce, they're a group of man-hating judgemental preteens. Don't take them too seriously."

Raven sneered at them.

One girl with long dark hair exclaimed loudly,"Raven?!"

I looked at Raven,"You know them?"

He nodded.

"How long?"

"Since I was born."

Raven's eyes widened. Like he'd tripped.

"Since you were _born_?"

Raven wasn't _born_. He was an artifact, he was a cluster of energy. . .

"Uh, um, ok. Percy, we don't have time for this, all I can tell you right now before," he looked over his shoulder,"We run out of time, is that I am not

an artifact, I have Artemis' blessing. One day, I left the hunters when everything went to Tartarus, I found the others. I told them I was an artifact of Artemis, and it made sense because of my powers. There is more, but we don't have time, we need to go."

In the distance you could see a black line on the horizon, the army of Kronos was arriving.

"We need to go to the throne room. Come on!"

The hunters led the way as we ran through the twisted narrow dirt paths and wide cobbled streets that slowly led to the peak of the mountain. The villas of the gods were whipping by, and it was completely silent, only interrupted by the sound of our heavy breathing.

The throne room loomed into our view, when a statue of Hera collapsed on Thalia.

"Thalia!"

Raven seemed distressed.

"Go Raven! My leg's broken, I'll get myself out! Go!"

He seemed to understand, but me being Percy, I stomped the ground once, and there was a small tremor, then twice, and the ground shook harder. Then I did a roundhouse kick and cracked the statue straight across. The other hunters dragged Thalia out and held her between them as we pushed the doors open and ran inside.

Raven and I must have had the same thought as both of us got up and pushed the door close, and set a heavy stick we found lying on the floor through the door handles.

The hearth was turning to sparks, and only embers were left, there were no flames. Most of the thrones were rubble, but surprisingly there were two new thrones, one black swirling with several shades of grey and sea green, the other so black it could have been liquid shadows. With the occasional soul silently screaming from the sides.

"Can you call the other artifacts here?"

He shook his head, "No. Unfortunately I can't. Do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yeah, it's 'A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, A hero's soul, cursed blade shall

reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze.'"

"So, so far the first three have already happened right? You sixteen?"

"Yeah, I turned sixteen today."

"Percy, I don't think the last three are about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told by one of Apollo's oracle a long time ago, that the one prophecy that the gods would be most afraid of would have double meanings, literally. Where she told me that half the prophecy would change the world, and the other half would proclaim someone's innocence, and that both meanings would be of different and opposite demigods."

"Um, interesting? How did you even get that much information."

He winked at me,"Now that's a secret."

And he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and we probably would have kept bantering, while the hunters were tending to Thalia, until the door starting bending. Loud sounds of the door being battered were coming through.

"Come on hunters, get to high ground, take Thalia with you."

They seemed to shut up and listen for once, "Raven and I, well we know what to do."

We made eye contact, and took out our weapons. Anaklusmos for me, and twin hunting knives for Raven. The thing about Anaklusmos, is that I found it on the floor, of this run down school. I happened to be looking for a pen, because I desperately needed to write something down. So when I finally found a pen and I uncapped it, it was to my greatest displeasure that it was a sword and NOT a pen. When I realized it was perfectly balanced, I decided to keep it, and upon studying I found the greek inscription.

The door never burst open, oh no, that was just a distraction, a voice came, from behind us.

"Well well, two heroes ready to defend the thrones of the very gods who want them _dead_." A voice drawled out.

We turned around,"Kronos" I hissed at him.

He looked mirthful,"You know," he smiled,"I didn't think that my dear children would be able to muster up any demigods much less roughly 150 for

the protection of Olympus. Too bad that most of the m are dead and the rest are prisoners."

He looked smug, and there is nothing more that I want than to rip that smirk off his face.

Kronos's form flickered. Behind it I could see Luke. That kid who snapped at me during camp's wimpy Capture the Flag game.

"Luke?"

I looked at Kronos, "You're using _Luke _as a host. A child of Hermes? Really, you'd go that low?"

"You'd be surprised Percy, at how much he wanted to destroy the gods."

"Oh Kronos, even I want to destroy the gods, but you titans, you'll have an even crappier rule. I think who I choosed is pretty clear."

While I was talking, Raven had started to inch away from me, and Kronos didn't notice him. I knew exactly what he was doing, and used my powers

over shadows to hide him and the hunters, who by now knew to stay silent. Raven popped up behind Kronos and swiped his feet out from underneath him, I ran to Kronos but he threw out a blast of energy.

Kronos stood up with a bubble of golden energy covering him, as he went to the throne of Dionysus, and stroked the side.

"Ah, what a useless trick, and what a spoiled god."

He blasted the throne with shot of gold, and purple seeping tendrils floated out from the remains and soon dissipated. He turned to both me and Raven.

"You see, you can't defeat me. The gods are locked away in their various prisons, and only two demigods left in their defense, I can toy with you for as long as I want."

He froze time and walked up to me, as Raven was off to the side. He put his finger on my forehead as pain, unparalleled by anything else began to run through my veins, and my face scrunched up in agony. He pushed me too my knees and I couldn't even scream. I arched my back as my hands were twisted with the feeling of electricity sending pulses up and down my spine. Kronos's face was twisted into that of pleasure. When he let his hold go, I slumped to the floor, tears running down my face, and I pushed myself to my knees, but when I tried to stand I fell again.

"You are more than you seem Perseus, join me."

"Never." I croaked out.

Raven was looking at me helpless, as he was still frozen.

Kronos's form flickered again, and I groaned.

"Luke, I know that you can hear me," I coughed, and out came the golden ichor of the gods. "Luke, I need you to take control."

Kronos's form flickered again, and changed to a teenage kid with sandy hair and blue eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I can't hold for long. Something you need to know. Kronos made me take Achilles' curse. Vulnerable spot," He flickered but held,"is right shoulder. You have to give me Annie's weapon. Her dagger."

My eyes widened. Annabeth, the one who isn't an artifact had given me her weapon to say sorry about two days before I left to Nemesis' fairy wonderland.

I had kept the dagger with me since. Raven must've been let out of his hold,

"Percy don't do it!"

I slid over the dagger, which I took out from under the scarce armor that I was wearing. Which wasn't much, Just a chest plate, and vambraces. Luke cleared a small spot on his shoulder and pricked himself with the dagger.

"Cursed blade." He murmured.

As light shot out of his body, and there was a ball of energy hovering above his chest.

"Forgive me Percy."

"I forgive you."

He sighed, and his eyes closed, and there was a blackened outline of ash around his body.

But the ball of energy above his chest didn't go away, instead it started to stretch into a humanoid shape as it slowly formed into Kronos. We didn't get rid of him…

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I groaned out, still weak from the earlier attack of pain.

"We need help."

"I know."

In my mind though, I was running through the different items that I could sacrifice that would bring the gods of the Big Three to me. Slowly I got an idea. We had about a minute until Kronos fully formed. And currently he was completely invincible.

"Raven, take off my armor."

He looked at me and decided not to question me.

I scooted to Hestia's hearth, and Raven took off my chest plate and vambraces, and set them to the side.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and threw the armor in, I remembered an old ritual, that if you ever need the help of the gods, that you should sacrifice something that would affect your survival. And the gods you asked for would be summoned. It was an old trick Nyx taught me.

"To Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. Please come to my aid."

After that I collapsed, but before my eyelids dropped, I saw three flashes of light, as the Big Three rushed to me, and turned to look at their fully formed father.

**THE END! Just kidding, the end of this chapter. Let me know if you want a sequel. If not then, I'll just finish this story and move on to my next story, and I kinda want to do a dark!Harry Potter fanfic. So yeah. Umm, lemme know. Story's almost over. Hope you had fun. BAISSSSSSS.**

**~Cinaedion**


	22. Chapter 22: The End

**Hey again, sorry I was gone for so long. I've had hella lot of things going on. Lemme know if you guys want a sequel or not to this story, or rather any ideas you have. Read ON!**

_Previously: It was an old trick Nyx taught me. "To Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. Please come to my aid." After that I collapsed, but before my eyelids dropped, I saw three flashes of light, as the Big Three rushed to me, and turned to look at their fully formed father._

Third Person P.O.V

This was the one child that the Big Three were completely united over. Percy was dear to all of the gods. They were all ready to die for him, because they saw exactly how the Big Three had influenced him. He had justice from Zeus, the mystery and shadows of Hades which was also thanks to Nyx and Erebus, and the loyalty and perseverance of Poseidon. Although Percy wasn't a god in his own right, something would happen if they won this war.

Zeus let out a roar,"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GREAT-GRANDSON?!"

Kronos chuckled,"Do you really think you can beat me? What of Typhon?"

Their eyes widened, and Raven slipped out the doors.

"Typhon…" The three whispered in shock.

Raven's P.O.V

As soon as I got out those doors, I ran. Oh I ran like I've never run before. Until I got far away enough from the throne room, I shifted into a raven and flew up high and circled Olympus. There were no monsters by what I could see. By now, either the monsters had been teleported back to Tartarus or they'd been killed. I swooped down the side of the floating mountain, above New York, there was no fighting, and a very large and lonely tree of by a river bank, that occasionally pulsed with light. _Is that __**Hyperion? **_I saw demigods streaming in and out of the Hilton hotel that we agreed on as a rendezvous point. I flew down and shifted again.

I practically sprinted in.

"WHERE'S ARTEMIS?"

Everyone turned to look at me, and the all pointed up. Guess she's on the top floor than.

I ran into the elevator, and punched the top floor button. It took me five minutes to get that far. I ran out onto the roof, and Artemis was sitting with her head in her hands, I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked up and whipped a hunting dagger to my throat. I put my hands up, and she sighed in relief.

"Raven?!"

"Yeah, I have something you need to know, and then I'm leaving."

Her face fell, she still hasn't gotten over my departure. She still thinks it's her fault.

"What's wrong?!"

"Typhon is coming, Kronos let it slip, I don't know if he's tricking us, but you need to free the gods and get them the hell out of wherever they are."

Her eyes went wide.

"Where's Percy?"

She sounds distressed, _Haha wow, that's a new emotion considering she hates the lot of us._

"That, is none of your business." I said shortly.

"Alright, Raven we'll talk later. I should get ready and leave."

She looked down to her feet.

Percy P.O.V

**XXXX**_DREAMSCAPE_**XXXX**

_Where am I? _I look down, and there isn't any solid ground beneath me, instead I find myself floating above the Big Three. Furiously fighting Kronos in my stead. _How did they get here? And where am I?_

"Percy."

I turn to look next to me,"Nemesis?!"

"Look I don't have long, but you need to wake up. This isn't an ordinary dream. These are the last parting minutes before your soul completely leaves your body. This is called a warrior's trance, Fate gifts the best fighters of an era some time right before they die to prove their mental strength. If you can push out is the grip of death in these last few moments you'll wake up to be fully alive and healthy. Fail and you WILL die. Hurry!"

And with that she faded from view, I looked to my feet and found myself to be slowly fading. I pushed against the barriers around me and screamed.

_I can't do this_.

_**Yes you can Percy. . .**_

It was whispered on a nonexistent breeze.

"HOW! HOW DO I GET OUT!"

_**Think Percy, you have the blessings of many, even if you do not know it.**_

_Ugh, how are riddles going to help me n- Wait a second, blessings of many, the Moirai are children of Nyx, could it be that I received their blessing as well?_

I opened my mind, and relaxed. By now everything up to my torso was gone, and I didn't have much time. I exhaled. And I pushed mentally, exerting the force of the mind. Right there, it felt like I unlocked all the power hidden away, of battle strategy to controlling blood flow.

And then I gasped, my eyes shot open and my heart began to pump again, pushing the golden ichor in and out through every limb. I stood up, the previous pains of torture no longer there. I grew to a godly height, and took out Riptide. I knew my appearance had changed greatly, because Kronos not only stopped his duel with his sons, in shock, but took in a sharp breath.

"Percy?" My father said.

While Hades and Zeus' eyes were glittering with pride.

"Thank you for coming to my aid, but as I have healed, I will finish what I have started with my dear grandfather."

I turned to look at Kronos. He sneered at me,"Already forbidding the aide of your fathers? Must I remind you of the touch of torture that I held before you."

I looked at him,"It will not affect me." I said simply.

"And do tell me, how that is possible."

My fathers all standing to the side, nervously fidgeting.

"The Fates do not choose lightly."

Kronos's eyes widened in shock, and I took the advantage, I lunged forward and snatched his scythe out of his hands, then swung my arm back and threw the scythe forward into his heart. The metal of the scythe sucking his immortal soul out of him, and I fell the my knees triumphantly.

The remaining golden dust blew away on a whisper, and the three gods ran forward and embraced me.

Poseidon held me in his arms to take a look at me with Hades and Zeus by his sides.

"Father."

"Yes my son?"

"We must call the others."

They're eyes nearly popped out, they had nearly forgotten about the other gods, and demigods.

"Yes we must! Oh what a thing to celebrate." Zeus cheered.

Third Person P.O.V

Because Perseus had transitioned into a full god, the trance he had been held in by the Fates unlocked his full powers. He had grown older and more mature, no longer locked into a young teenager's body. He had aged to around seventeen, and although he hadn't yet noticed, the minor gods and goddesses, as well as the female demigods had, and once they had been pulled out from their various prisons and rested for a few days, everyone was anticipating the awards ceremony. Meant for Perseus. But the aftermath had not yet been cleared.

(Three hours later)

"Today we have gathered to congratulate one young god." Zeus declared.

"We have seen your suffering and have sought to honor them." Poseidon continued.

"And we have noticed the dilemmas that the rest of you have endured." Hades said.

"**So come forth Perseus and receive your titles.**" The three said together.

Percy came forward and Fates suddenly blinked into existence.

"We give you the following titles, you are the god of heroes, sacrifice, fate, balance, and the night. We bid you farewell and a fine evening dear champion."

And for the first time, Fate smiled upon a hero. Everyone was in shock, but Zeus finally cut through the silence.

"Perseus, you have bee given title of great power, we ask, would you like to be on the Council?"

"The Council of 12?!"

"Yes, we'd rather not take a no for an answer."

"Umm, sure?"

They chuckled at his answer.

"But first we must bring both Hestia and Hades back on the council, for Perseus has pointed out that throwing them off, was unjust. As well as ridiculous for a god of justice." Zeus smiled sheepishly.

Two thrones split the floor of the throne room and burst out of the ground. One black obsidian with damned souls lurking about, and another made of a glistening red crystals that seemed as if it would burst into flame.

"Father?"

"Yes Perseus?"

"I have a favor to ask from you gods."

"And what is that?"

The room was listening with rapt attention.

"Promise me, that you will NEVER call me Perseus. I don't know how many times I've said this, but I do prefer the name Percy."

Everyone started laughing, no one louder than the three major gods.

**Well this is it you all. The last chapter. Yeah I know, I ended it too quick, but I was getting bored of the same story. I haven't been gettin all that much response on it, and well. I'm not very satisfied with it. I know it's bordering on terrible, but I felt like all the people who did favorite and put it on story alert, deserved a last chapter. Lemme know any ideas, and possibly some opinions. So yeah, umm, I didn't get enough reviews, so I have no idea how this turned out. And I got really no motivation from the readers. So obviously I won't be writing for some time. I will put up a sequel to this fanfic, I have no idea what it's gonna be called yet, nor have I plotted anything out. And yeah, that's about it. Bye.**

**~Cinaedion**


	23. AN Other Stories

**Hey guys, I know I didn't end the story all that great. I just really wanted to finish it up, I will be going back and editing the earlier chapters as they were way out of whack, and will be lengthening and adding stuff to the later ones. I might do a sequel on this for the second war. But i'm not totally sure. I'm thinking about doing an OC fanfic where a girl shows strong powers at a middle school but has no idea who she is, and thinks the greek myths are well, myths. And Percy'll go in with his lot an transition her in, and there be all this drama about it or whatever, but I'm still thinking about. I also want to do a dark!Harry Potter fanfic, but really all of these are thought bunnies that I probably won't expand on. Lemme know any ideas, and thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and put me on story alert. You guys really raised my confidence in writing and as a person in general. So hats off to my supporters, and see you next time.**

**Read on,**

**~Cinaedion**


End file.
